Gerbang Surga
by Erythrina Cristagalli
Summary: Kyoko bertekad menyelamatkan seorang puteri dan terseret ke dalam pusaran kegelapan raksasa. Saat kebebasan dan nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya dipertaruhkan,mampukah ia membuang impian dan kebebasannya sendiri? Atau, akankah ada pilihan ketiga?
1. Bagian 01: Undangan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**Gerbang Surga**

Bagian 01: Undangan

Dunianya hancur. Kemana pun ia melihat, ia hanya melihat kegelapan. Entah bagaimana, ia berhasil kembali ke kamarnya di Penginapan Fuwa.

"Saena, bawa ia pergi dari sini," itulah kata-kata terakhir Kyoshi saat ia meninggalkannya di rumah utama, enam tahun lalu. Saat itu ia tidak menangis. Tidak, tak peduli seberapa hancur pun hatinya karena meninggalkan belahan jiwanya di sana. Karena itu akan menghancurkan keteguhan suaminya itu. Saat itu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pergi dengan membiarkan pikiran mereka saling bertaut.

Tapi hari ini, ia tak bisa merasakan pikirannya. Dalam kontak terahirnya, Kyoshi memintanya untuk menjauhkannya dari _mereka._ Kemudian hubungan mereka tiba-tiba terputus.

_Kyoshi, Kyoshi, apa yang terjadi? Kumohon, jawab aku._ Ia mencoba kembali menggapai pikirannya. Ia menunggu jawaban kemudian mencoba lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Tapi pikiran Kyoshi tetap kosong, gelap, tanpa kehidupan. Seakan...

_Tidak! _Dia mendorong pikiran itu menjauh dari kepalanya. Dia terduduk lemas di depan _kotatsu_. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam kedua tangannya. Bahunya gemetar. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, tapi pikiran tentang _mereka_ datang padanya. Tentang siapa _mereka_, apa yang _mereka_ sanggup lakukan, apa yang _mereka_ akan lakukan demi menjaga kekuasaan keluarga Amagami.

Pikiran-pikiran itu menggerogoti kekuatan hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia kehilangan Kyoshi, satu-satunya matahari dalam hidupnya? Dia akan sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Ia ingin berlari ke tempat Kyoshi berada. Melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Keinginan itu begitu kuat, namun permintaan Kyoshi mengikatnya di tempatnya sekarang. Ia tak boleh pergi ke sana, atau keberadaan Kyoko akan terbongkar. Kata-kata Kyoshi mengikatnya lebih kuat daripada keinginannya untuk pergi. Dan ia pun akhirnya menyadari, Kyoshi menggunakan _kotodama_ terkuatnya padanya.

Dulu Saena selalu percaya bahwa bagaimanapun keluarganya, mereka tak akan melukai sesama anggota keluarga. Ia selalu mempercayai dan menghormati kehormatan dan harga diri keluarganya, terutama ayahnya. Namun saat ini, semua itu menguap. Rasa menyesal karena meninggalkan Kyoshi di bawah kekuasaan keluarganya berubah menjadi rasa benci kepada mereka. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia begitu membenci seseorang atau sesuatu sebesar ia membenci keluarganya sendiri saat itu.

Saat itu, sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh sikutnya. Dengan sudut mata, ia melihat sepasang mata emas menatapnya. Mata emas seperti dirinya, seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh garis keturunan utama keluarga Amagami. Dan ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk membenci mata itu.

Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan itu. Dengan sudut matanya, ia menatap kedua mata emas itu dengan seluruh kebencian yang ia rasakan. Ia tak mempedulikan rasa takut dan terluka gadis kecil dihadapannya. Seandainya anak itu tak ada, ia tak perlu meninggalkan Kyoshi, ia bisa berlari ke tempat Kyoshi sekarang, berusaha menyelamatkannya, atau setidaknya sisa-sisanya, ia tak akan terlalu keberatan. Tapi ia tak bisa, karena ia terikat pada anak itu.

Rasa bencinya berlipat ganda. Benar, anak ini adalah keturunan utama keluarga Amagami. Tanpa perlu melakukan apapun, ia bisa menghancurkan seseorang di dekatnya. Tak peduli apapun yang ia dan Kyoshi lakukan. Anak ini tetap seorang Amagami, dan suatu hari, saat ia kembali ke sana—yang ia yakin tak terelakkan—ia akan menjadi Himiko, pusat dari keluarga Amagami.

* * *

Takarada Lory baru bertemu iblis. Iblis wanita yang cantik. Iblis itu memberinya sebuah naskah film yang sama menarik dan berbahayanya dengan Si Iblis itu sendiri bagi pria muda normal manapun yang bekerja di dunia entertainment.

Yah, Lory memang tak muda lagi, dan ia jauh dari kata normal, dan ia tahu kedatangan iblis dan naskah itu menawarkan kesepakatan yang berbahaya dan menggoda. Tapi naskah itu terlalu cocok, terlalu sempurna, terlalu... Intinya, semua itu membuat Lory—ketiga kali dalam hidupnya—gugup.

Secara teknis, ia bertemu iblis itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang, saat ia menunggu jawaban gadis LoveMe nomor satu-nya, rasanya pertemuannya dengan iblis itu baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sebuah ketukan membawa Lory kembali ke dunianya sekarang. Sebastian membungkuk hormat di ambang pintu.

"Nona Mogami sudah datang," kata pelayan itu.

Lory mengangguk dan memerintahkan agar gadis itu dipersilahkan masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis bertubuh mungil masuk dan membungkuk sopan untuk memberi salam. Lory mempersilakan gadis berusia 17 tahun itu duduk di depannya.

"Jadi?" Lory menatap mata emas dihadapannya. Senyum merekah di wajah gadis itu.

"Ya, saya akan menerima peran sebagai Kaneda Himeko. Genre film ini memang sangat gelap dan intens, dan Himeko-sama sangat mewakili cerita film ini. Tapi saya tak bisa meninggalkan naskah ini begitu saja. Saya merasa Himeko-sama memanggil saya untuk menjadi dirinya. Di lain pihak, ceritanya juga sangat memukau."

"Ada percintaan yang melibatkan Himeko sebagai tokoh utama." Lory mencari keraguan dalam keputusan gadis itu. Lory memang ingin menyembuhkan fobia gadis itu terhadap cinta, tapi ide menyuruhnya berakting dalam adegan percintaan demi keinginan itu membuatnya mual. Ia ingin fobia itu sembuh dengan cara yang lebih alami, bukan paksaan.

Dan ya, cerita itu sangat memukau. Ia yakin film itu akan sukses dan meroketkan nama Kyoko. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam cerita itu, dan caranya menghanyutkan audiens, terlebih caranya datang ke mejanya, membuat alarm bahaya dalam kepala Lory meraung-raung dengan gila.

"Himeko-sama tak memiliki hati, ia dibesarkan untuk memimpin dan menguasai, bukan mencintai. Ia dikutuk untuk tak mempercayai apapun atau siapapun, sampai Kyoshi-sama datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan memberinya hati yang hidup. Bukankah Anda bilang mereka tak akan memproduksi film ini jika saya tak memerankan Himeko-sama? Jika saya menolak tawaran ini, cerita ini tak akan diproduksi, Himeko-sama tak akan bertemu Kyoshi-sama. Setiap Puteri memilki hak untuk terbebas dari kutukan." Mata Kyoko bersinar karena keteguhan seorang ksatria yang memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Sang Puteri. Naskah itu telah mengikat Kyoko dengan alasan yang belum pernah Lory sangka.

"Dan akhirnya Himeko jatuh cinta pada Kyoshi. Kau sendiri tahu, kau belum siap melakukan adegan kegembiraan Himeko saat cinta itu datang padanya." Lory berargumen.

Kyoko menatap tangannya yang terlipat diatas pangkuannya. Argumen atasannya benar, sangat tepat. Itu membuatnya merasa lemah dan tanpa harapan. Tapi ia telah jatuh hati pada Himeko-sama dan tak ada yang bisa menolong Himeko-sama selain dirinya. Terlebih, jiwanya telah terpaut dengan Himeko-sama.

Ia melirik tasnya—tempat naskah itu ia simpan dengan rapi. Ia merasa Himeko-sama tersenyum pasrah padanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Tidak, aku harus kuat. Himeko-sama membutuhkanku._

"Saya bisa belajar bersama Himeko-sama. Jika saya menjadi Himeko-sama, setidaknya saya akan belajar untuk mendapatkan emosi yang hilang dalam diri saya," Kyoko merasakan bahaya dari kata-katanya sendiri, tapi ia berusaha tetap menguatkan keputusannya. "Jika sampai saatnya tiba dan saya masih tak bisa melakukan adegan itu, saya bersedia mundur dan menerima segala konsekuensinya. Izinkan saya mencoba. Saya mohon." Kyoko turun ke lantai dan melakukan dogeza.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama, Lory melihat ujung tangan gadis itu memucat dan gemetar karena rasa takut. Tapi ia tak mundur dari rasa takut itu. Lory menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Kau bodoh. Aku tak akan menolongmu saat itu terjadi." Kyoko mempertahankan posisinya. Ia tak akan mengubah posisinya sampai Pak Takarada memberinya izin. Lory mengerutu, dengan tak jelas mengucapkan kata 'cinta', 'terlalu terburu-buru', 'berbahaya' dan 'bodoh' beberapa kali. Kemudian...

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Lakukan sesukamu." Kyoko mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih. Saat itu, Lory tahu bahwa gadis itu telah jatuh cinta pada naskah itu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menjadi Himeko.

Dengan pasrah ia memberitakan informasi yang ia tahu akan melegakan perasaan gadis itu.

"Produser utama _Gate of Heaven, _Amagami Corps., bersedia menanggung semua kerugian jika film itu berhenti di tengah produksi," katanya. Kyoko menatapnya takjup. Kemudian ekspresi Lory menggelap, "Tapi, aku percaya padamu. Aku bisa percaya bahwa kau akan belajar bersama Himeko kan?"

Kyoko melompat dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri untuk memberi hormat a la militer.

"Ya, Pak, Anda bisa mempercayai saya, Pak."

"Bagus, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Kyoko melangkah dengan ringan dan gembira saat keluar dari ruang pribadi Lory.

Lory mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor Ren. Ia akan menawarkan peran Kyoshi padanya. Ia tahu bahwa Ren akan tertarik pada naskah _Gate of Heaven, _bahkan tanpa ia perlu memberitahunya tentang siapa pemeran Himeko.

Wakamiya Tsukiyo, yang memberikan naskah itu padanya, berkata bahwa mereka memberi kebebasan untuk memilih pemeran utama pria pada LME dan hal-hal lainnya kepada sutradara. Mereka hanya meminta memasukkan seorang aktris bernama Yumeno Haruka untuk berperan sebagai rival Himeko dan membuat film sesuai naskah yang dibuat Kasuga Tsukasa sebagai penulis naskah tunggal. Tawaran itu sangat mengiurkan bagi pimpinan management entertainment manapun. Tapi semua itu hanya membuat alarm bahaya dalam kepala Lory berbunyi keras.

Saat Wakamiya-san masuk ke ruangannya dengan membawa naskah itu, Lory tahu bahwa ia—mau tak mau—akan melakukan kesepakatan dengan iblis perwakilan Amagami Corps. itu. Tapi ia tak akan menyerahkan gadis favoritnya begitu saja tanpa penjagaan.

* * *

"LME memberi kabar bahwa Kyoko menerima peran sebagai Kaneda Himeko dan Tsuruga Ren akan menjadi Sakuragi Kyoshi. Dengan kemampuannya sebagai _method actress_, jika ia memang putri Saena dan Kyoshiro, ia akan melakukan _kotodama_ pada dirinya sendiri," lapor seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan nada datar.

"Hmm, jadi mereka memberi kita Tsuruga Ren sebagai Kyoshi? Menarik. Tapi sampai sini, semua berjalan sesuai rencana," komentar seorang remaja putra berambut cokelat lurus.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia bukan putriku. Kalian hanya membuang-buang tenaga," Saena mendecak dengan rasa lelah dan tak suka yang tersampaikan dengan jelas.

Tsukasa, remaja putra itu menyeringai, seringai yang membuatnya malah terlihat lebih tampan.

"Jika dia bukan putri Anda, ia bisa tetap menjalani hidupnya sebagai aktris. Bahkan, film ini akan menaikkan popularitasnya. Dan Amagami Corps. akan memperoleh keuntungan dari pemutaran film itu di bioskop," ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya ke bibirnya. Dengan ekor matanya, ia memperhatikan sikap Saena yang penuh kuasa dan tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. _Saena-sama memang pantas sebagai Himiko-sama._ Rasa kagum dan bangga menyelinap ke dalam hati remaja itu.

"Tapi jika ia putri Anda, ia akan datang ke rumah ini. Amagami akan mendapatkan kembali Himiko-nya walaupun harus membayar ganti rugi jika itu terjadi di tengah produksi film. Tak ada ruginya dicoba, bukankah begitu, Tsukiyo?" katanya dramatis.

Gadis berambut hitam lurus itu memutar bola matanya, _Tsukasa, dan _scheming_, dan drama. _Tapi semua kata-katanya benar. Amagami sudah cukup menderita tanpa Himiko selama 17 tahun. Amagami tak bisa menderita lebih lama lagi. Jadi ia membiarkan Tsukasa bersenang-senang dengan rencanadramatisnya.

"Benar," kata gadis bermata abu itu, membuat Tsukasa tersenyum puas.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian," Saena berdiri dengan mempertahankan sikap tanpa emosinya. Ia keluar dari ruang minum teh itu dengan keanggunan seorang Nyonya Besar. Tapi Saena tak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri. Rencana Tsukasa membuat ujung jarinya mendingin dan berdenyut cepat. Ia harus menyabotase rencana itu. _Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

* * *

AN/: Ya, ya, aku tahu di luar sana banyak yang membenci Saena. Tapi cerita ini terbentuk begitu saja dalam kepalaku saat aku membaca tiga jilid pertama Skip Beat! Dan ternyata aku membutuhkan lima tahun untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi nyata dengan dasar, setting dan plot yang jelas (karena sejak awal cerita ini bertema berat).

Aku akan membuat cerita ini dalam versi Bahasa Inggris dengan judul Gate of Heaven (tentu saja aku akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menerjemahkannya). Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah aku harus mengeluarkan Bagian 2 Gerbang Surga terlebih dahulu atau Gate of Heaven 's Chapter 1?


	2. Bagian 02: Amagami

Masih _disclamer. _Yah, bukannya aku bakal memiliki Skip Beat!

**Gerbang Surga**

Bagian 02 : Amagami

Lory baru memberitahu Ren tentang keterlibatan Mogami sebagai pemeran Hiimeko setelah ia setuju menerima peran Kyoshi. Kemudian ia memberitahukan tentang kesepakatan yang ditawarkan Amagami Corps.

Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak keberatan dengan kesepakatan itu maupun Amagami Corps. sendiri karena Kyoko menerima peran itu dengan senang hati—tak peduli semencurigakan apapun kesepakatan dan perusahaan itu. Tapi ia tak suka, tak pernah suka, dengan keluarga Amagami yang ada di belakang Amagami Corps. Sehingga ia meminta Ren untuk menjaga Kyoko dengan hati-hati dan waspada.

Walaupun ada berbagai masalah dalam dirinya—termasuk yang menyangkut gadis bermata madu itu, Ren adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling memiliki kemampuan untuk menjaga Kyoko tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan pihak Amagami. Ren tahu itu dan ia melihat ketulusan Lory dalam mengkhawatirkan Kyoko. Jadi ia menelan rasa frustasi karena harus berakting romantis dengan cinta sepihaknya yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun terutama gadis yang bersangkutan, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sejak itu, Ren melakukan semacam penyelidikan tentang Amagami Corps. dan keluarga Amagami. Hanya ada sedikit informasi _online_ tentang Amagami Corps., dan tak ada informasi tentang keluarga Amagami. Hampir semua informasi yang ia dapat hanya merupakan cerita yang beredar diantara orang-orang.

Amagami Corps. berdiri dua tahun yang lalu hanya dengan modal kemampuan berbisnis dan koneksi pendiri sekaligus CEO-nya yang sekarang, Kasuga Hikaru. Selama itu, Amagami Corps. telah berkembang pesat dan bergerak di banyak lapangan sehingga sekarang telah menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar yang memimpin perekonomian Jepang. Saat ini, perusahaan itu mengembangkan sayapnya ke dunia entertainment.

Sementara keluarga Amagami adalah keluarga induk tradisional dari sebuah keluarga besar kuno yang dulu pernah berpusat di Kyoto. Pusat keluarga tersebut berpindah ke Edo (sekarang Tokyo) sejak jaman Tokugawa. Keluarga bangsawan ini dapat bertahan hingga jaman ini karena tak pernah menunjukkan diri di publik maupun terlibat dalam politik—walaupun menurut gosip, banyak anggota keluarga cabangnya yang bergerak di berbagai lingkup kerja maupun mendirikan perusahaan di berbagai bidang.

Dengan kata lain, keduanya terlihat normal dan tak berbahaya, untuk ukuran sebuah perusahaan besar yanng dipimpin seorang jenius dan sebuah keluarga bangsawan kuno yang tak mau menggunakan pengaruhnya.

Ren menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Semua informasi itu tak membuatnya tenang. Jika firasat Lory benar—dan biasanya selalu benar, tak ada alasan bagi Ren untuk mengendurkan kewaspadaannya.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama pemotretan poster promo untuk _Gate of Heaven_. Menurut rencana, semua pemeran inti akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dan akan ada perwakilan Amagami Corps. yang mengawasi pengambilan gambar. Yumeno Haruka pasti ada di lokasi, dan ada kemungkinan Kasuga atau Wakamiya akan hadir—jika ia beruntung, keduanya mungkin datang.

Ren melangkah masuk ke studio. Di dalam studio, ia melihat Aoyama-san, sutradara pemotretan yang juga akan menjadi sutradara film mereka. Pria itu sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang gadis semampai berambut hitam lurus.

Di sudut matanya, ia melihat Kyoko sedang berbicara dengan gadis manis berambut coklat ikal. Ren mengenali gadis itu sebagai Yumeno Haruka—Saat menyelidiki tentang Amagami, Ren juga menyelidiki tentang aktris yang namanya meroket sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Lalu Ren melihat Kyoko tertawa. Wajah ceria objek-cinta-sepihaknya-selama-setahun melelehkan hatinya.

Ren menghela nafas berat. Ini merupakan kesempatan pertama Ren untuk meninjau medan 'pertempuran'nya, dan ia tak boleh membuang kesempatan itu—tapi ia sudah teralihkan oleh godaan makhluk menarik itu pada detik pertama ia melihatnya.

Yashiro menyeringai. "Kyoko-chan terlihat cantik dengan kimono putih itu. Akan sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada arahan sutradara dan fotografer saat berfoto mesra dengannya. Iya kan Ren?"

Ren menahan diri untuk tidak menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir lupa pada _joker_ yang masih menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai manajernya Itu. "Jadi Mogami-san sudah datang? Itu bagus," katanya berpura-pura tak tahu.

Yashiro cemberut dan mengomel dengan berbisik. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, kau tahu? Atau kau tak boleh protes saat Kyoko direbut orang lain. Misalnya oleh pemuda yang terus memperhatikannya dari balik Haru-chan."

Ren menoleh ke manajernya, lalu ke arah Kyoko. Benar saja, di belakang gadis yang berbicara dengan Kyoko, seorang pemuda semampai berambut coklat bersandar pada meja sambil sesekali memperhatikan Kyoko. Ren menyadari bahwa pemuda itu lebih sering memperhatikan Yumeno-san dan pemuda itu bukan Fuwa, tapi pemuda itu membuatnya gugup—dengan cara yang berbeda dengan Fuwa. Pemuda itu membuat lambungnya terasa membeku.

Ren memastikan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyoko sebelum berjalan menghampiri Aoyama-san.

"Selamat pagi, Aoyama-san," sapa Ren dengan senyum khas Tsuruga Ren.

"Oh, Ren-kun! Kau datang lebih awal. Selamat pagi, yah, walaupun ini sudah siang. Kau tahu keanehan dunia ini," Sutradara itu tertawa. Ren tersenyum sopan. " Kau sudah makan siang?"tanya sutradara itu.

"Ya, saya sudah makan sebelum ke sini," jawab Ren seraya mengangguk. Ia melirik pada gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan Aoyama-san. Gadis itu menyadari lirikannya tapi meng-tak-acuhkannya. Di ujung matanya, Ren melihat Kyoko berjalan ke arah mereka bersama Yumeno-san dan pemuda itu.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Wakamiya-san? Dia perwakilan Amagami Corps. yang akan mengawasi kita hari ini. Tadi kami membicarakan tentang bagaimana iklan pertama _Gate of Heaven_ akan di tayangkan besar-besaran oleh Fukuyama Corps." Sutradara itu bergeser ke samping sehingga gadis itu bisa maju dan meperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wakamiya Tsukiyo. Senang bertemu dengan aktor pemeran Kyoshi-kami." Tanpa senyum, gadis itu menjabat tangannya dengan hanya menyisakan sikap profesional yang dingin.

"Kaget bukan? Kalau tak melihat langsung, kau tak akan percaya bahwa tangan kanan Kasuga Hikaru adalah gadis remaja yang cantik. Ku dengar dia membuat Fukuyama setuju membiayai seluruh promosi tanpa kita harus mencantumkan namanya di akhir film kita. Jangan tertipu penampilannya Ren, atau dia akan membuatmu menjadi Fukuyama kedua," canda Aoyama-san.

"Kalau kau mengikuti Kasuga-san, kau akan terkejut betapa mudahnya orang-orang mengikuti kemauannya." Suara Wakamiya datar dan tanpa emosi.

"Oh? Sekarang kau melempar 'tanda jasa' kepada atasanmu, Tsukiyo? Fukuyama mendapat sesuatu yang lebih mereka inginkan daripada pencantuman nama di akhir film ini. Dan seni bernegosiasi—kalau harus ku ingatkan, Rekanku—adalah keahlianmu, bukan keahliannya." Sebuah suara berat datang dari kanan mereka. Suara itu selembut beledu.

Ren menoleh dan menemukan rombongan Kyoko sudah ada disampingnya. Kyoko membungkuk hormat saat menyapa senpai-nya itu.

"Berusaha membela sesama Kasuga, eh, Tsukasa? Ah, bukan 'membela', tapi 'klarifikasi' lebih tepatnya?" Wakamiya menyeringai lihai. Pemuda yang disebut Tsukasa itu hanya tersenyum santai ke arah gadis itu. Yumeno merenggut sebal. Sementara Kyoko mengerutkan dahinya.

_Dia Kasuga Tsukasa?_ Ren menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan sempurna. Dalam setahun kemarin, Kasuga Tsukasa menulis dua naskah film dan satu naskah drama. Ketiganya memiliki plot yang menarik dan sukses di pasaran. Lalu sekarang _Gate of Heaven_.

Itu bukan kemampuan level remaja biasa! Ada dua Kasuga jenius, satu iblis cantik sebagai ahli negosiasi, dan—dengan asumsi bahwa Yumeno adalah bagian dari Amagami—satu peraih aktris terbaik tahun lalu dalam Amagami. Rasanya tak sulit mempercayai gosip tentang keluarga Amagami.

"Tsuruga Ren-san?" panggil aktris bermata hijau emerald itu, "Saya percaya ini pertemuan pertama kita. Saya Yumeno Haruka yang akan memerankan Kaneda Yurika."

Gadis itu menarik Kasuga menjauhi Wakamiya. "Dan ini, Kasuga Tsukasa. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, penulis naskah kita," katanya dengan bangga.

Walaupun menyadari adanya drama diantara ketiga remaja itu, Ren tetap tersenyum sopan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan mereka. "Tsuruga Ren. Aku yang akan memerankan Sakuragi Kyoshi. Mohon bantuannya."

Yumeno tersipu tapi Ren tetaplah Ren, ia tidak mengartikannya sebagai rasa tertarik. Di lain pihak, Kasuga merenggut dan segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikan jabatan tangan antara Ren dengan gadis berambut sebahu itu. Kerutan di dahi Kyoko makin dalam.

"Minna-san, pemotretan akan segera dimulai. Kita akan menyelesaikan semua bagian Haruka-chan terlebih dahulu. Haruka-chan harus pergi jam tiga nanti. Kyoko-kun, kami akan membutuhkanmu satu jam lagi. Dan Ren-kun, kami akan membutuhkanmu dua jam lagi. Jadi kalian bisa santai di ruangan masing-masing sampai kami memanggil kalian, " jelas Aoyama saat jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Kasuga mundur ke belakang staf, diikuti oleh Wakamiya di belakangnya. Yumeno memeluk Kyoko sebelum naik ke panggung. Ren pamit ke ruang tunggunya untuk mengganti pakaian dan menemui _make-up artist_.

Saat berjalan menjauhi panggung, ia menyadari Kyoko terus menatapnya. Ren berhenti dan menoleh. Kyoko—yang merasa tertangkap basah—bergerak-gerak gugup lalu berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa kau yang akan memerankan Kyoshi-sama," katanya dengan campuran rasa bersalah dan takut.

Ren tersenyum. "Takarada-san belum tahu bahwa aku akan menerima peran itu saat kau menerimanya. Dan aku lupa untuk memperingatkanmu sebelum hari ini," dustanya dengan lancar. Kyoko hanya mengangguk dan terdiam.

Ia mengikuti Ren dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di ruang tunggu Ren. Suasana diantara mereka selalu menjadi canggung sejak malam syukuran episode terakhir Dark Moon. Dan Yashiro, karena dia adalah Yashiro, menyadari hal ini dan menemukan alasan untuk membiarkan pasangan ini berduaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah apapun diantara mereka.

"Mogami-san," panggil Ren setelah beberapa saat. Kyoko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ren, mencoba membaca ekspresinya tapi tak berhasil menyimpulkan apapun. Ren menikmati saat-saat menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya, sampai "Kau akan di sini selama aku ganti baju?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"TIDAK!" jerit Kyoko. Orang tak akan mengira bisa menemukan ekspresi pucat dan tersipu pada wajah dan waktu yang sama, tapi Kyoko menunjukkannya karena campuran rasa malu, panik, dan takut. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan cepat dan tak jelas tentang 'tidak pantas', 'kasar', dan 'tak tahu malu'.

Walaupun merasa terluka akibat penolakan setegas itu, Ren menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Hal itu, membuat Mio—yang sudah lama tidak muncul—muncul. Ren segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf, hanya saja... Kyoko, tunggulah di ruanganmu. Aku akan segera menyusulmu begitu selesai ganti baju. Itu pun jika aku tak salah mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan," katanya. Selama beberapa saat, Kyoko menatap seniornya itu dengan curiga lalu ia mengangguk setuju dan pergi.

Setelah selesai ganti baju, Ren segera pergi ke ruang tunggu Kyoko. Kemudian mereka kembali ke ruang tunggu Ren karena tak pantas bagi senior bertamu ke ruang tunggu juniornya—alasan versi Kyoko.

Begitu pintu di tutup, Kyoko tak membuang waktunya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan adegan cinta," aku Kyoko blak-blakan. Ren tidak kaget dengan pernyataan itu—bagaimanapun ia adalah anggota seksi LoveMe, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mengaku seterus-terang itu pada_nya_. Ren menunggunya untuk melanjutkan karena Kyoko terlihat masih memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan.

Kyoko menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Tapi aku tak mau bergerak sesuai naskah hanya karena terpengaruh aktingmu," katanya mencicit. Karena Ren tetap diam, gelombang kepanikan menghantam Kyoko.

"Aku tahu ini permintaan yang tak tahu diri dan aku tahu ini akan menggangu proses shooting tapi aku ingin berdiri sejajar denganmu sebagai seorang aktris dan bukannya sebagai bonekamu tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa melakukan adegan cinta terutama denganmu karena aku takut akan menjadi salah satu korban legenda _co-star killer_ karena aku masih takut untuk jatuh cinta tapi aku tak mau mundur dari peran ini karena aku ingin menolong Himeko-sama jadi tolong tunggu sampai aku belajar cukup banyak dengan Himeko-sama walaupun aku masih takut dan tak percaya diri tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha..."

"Stop!" perintah Ren. Kyoko segera menghentikan rentetan permintaan-alasan-penjelasan-nya. Ren memintanya duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia di ruangan itu. Kyoko menurut. Ren duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Kyoko menyiapkan hatinya untuk menerima amarah Ren atau apapun selain yang ia dengar kemudian.

"Aku mengerti," kata Ren. Kyoko menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Ren menghela nafas. Bohong, jika ia bilang bahwa ia tak merasa sakit hati atas apa yang Kyoko ungkapkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi ia juga merasa bangga atas keberanian Kyoko menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri, terlebih pada kesungguhan Kyoko untuk mengadu akting dengannya. Dan Ren mengerti, seperti saat ia berjuang untuk menemukan Katsuki-nya sendiri, akan sangat berat bagi Kyoko untuk menciptakan Himeko-nya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku meminta maaf jika aku sudah menjadi bayangan yang terlalu besar bagimu dan membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku akan menahan diri..." Ren tahu bahwa terkadang aktingnya cukup kuat untuk mempengaruhi akting lawan mainnya. Tapi ia tak pernah bermaksud menempatkan Kyoko di posisinya seperti saat ia harus menghadapi ayahnya dulu.

"Kau salah!" sanggah Kyoko. "Kau tak boleh menahan aktingmu. Bagiku, kau adalah aktor terbaik dan seperti manusia di balik awan. Wajar jika aku lebih banyak tertangkap daripada lolos dari aktingmu." Wajah Kyoko memerah.

_Tepat seperti apa yang dulu ku pikirkan tentang Ayah_. Ren tersenyum. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyoko. Kemudian ia menyadari, waktu satu jam Kyoko hampir habis. Ia berdiri, mengingatkan Kyoko, dan mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

Kyoko mengenal mata itu. Walaupun Ren tersenyum dan walaupun warna mata itu berbeda, Kyoko pernah melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya. _Corn_, ucap hatinya lembut dan penuh rasa peduli. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Tsuruga-san setelah ini? Bagaimana dia akan merespon aktingku? Bagaimana aku harus merespon aktingnya? Sampai mana setting yang sudah ia pikirkan? Apakah aku lolos dari aktingnya? Atau aku sudah tertangkap tanpa kusadari?" Kyoko menoleh untuk kembali bertatapan dengan sepasang bola coklat gelap. "Setiap aku kehilangan Mio di tengah _take_, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang menyelamatkanku dari _NG-cut_. Aku selalu gugup saat akan beradu akting denganmu dan semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam kepalaku. Karena saat beradu akting denganmu, aku akan tahu sudah seberapa lebih dekat aku denganmu. Dan itu membuatku senang."

Ekspresi Kyoko memaksa Ren untuk secara spontan menutup wajah Kyoko dari pandangannya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Ren merasakan aliran darah hangat naik ke wajahnya. Dengan posisi itu, mereka tak bisa melihat wajah di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Ren mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

* * *

Saena menyelinap masuk ke kamar kepala keluarga Amagami saat ini. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia segera membuka sebuah laci di sebelah kanan ruangan itu. Ia hanya memiliiki waktu lima belas menit sampai dia harus kembali ke ruang tamu utama yang berjarak seratus meter dari kamar itu.

Setelah mencari selama semenit yang terasa sangat lama, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah _magatama_ putih yang dibebat dengan perban hitam. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka segel perban itu. Ia tak ingin ada anggota klan yang merasakan pergerakan energi akibat pelepasan segel itu.

Begitu segel terlepas, ia merasakan beberapa kekuatan yang telah lama ia kenal kembali kepadanya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena dipenuhi kekuatan lagi secara tiba-tiba.

Saat pengembalian kekuatan itu hampir selesai, ia merasakan sayatan perih di pergelangan kaki kirinya terbentuk kembali. Simbol buronan Amagami yang terbentuk saat ia melarikan diri 17 tahun yang lalu.

Belum habis rasa sakit itu, sebuah sayatan baru terbentuk di lengan kirinya. Kali ini simbol hukuman bagi yang berani mencuri dari kamar kepala keluarga Amagami. Darah segar membasahi kaos kaki putih dan lengan kirinya. Saena menggertakkan giginya, menahan jeritannya.

Dalam hati ia memaki dan memprotes. Ia hanya mengambil kembali kekuatannnya, bukan mencuri. Ayahnyalah yang merebut kekuatan itu darinya begitu ia tertangkap kembali sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Butuh tambahan semenit untuk membersihkan darah dan mengobati luka sayatan itu—walaupun Saena sudah menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya. Tapi, bekas luka sayatan itu akan tetap ada. Walaupun kutukan Simbol Pendosa itu hanya terjadi pada anggota klan dengan kekuatan, sekali simbol itu terbentuk, simbol itu tak akan pernah bisa terhapus.

Saena keluar dari kamar itu sama hati-hatinya seperti saat masuk. Lalu ia melangkah cepat dengan mantap menuju ruang tamu utama. Mulai sekarang, ia harus memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan simbol-simbol itu. Atau klan akan tahu bahwa kekuatannya sudah kembali dan ia akan dikurung _di sana_.

Tapi urusan pakaian itu bisa ditunda. Sekarang ia harus mengatasi Fukuyama. Sepertinya ada yang memberikan informasi mengenai hilangnya Himiko dan rencana Tsukasa pada pria berperut buncit itu. Saena yakin, Tsukasa sendiri memang menghendaki hal itu terjadi. Karena bocah itu bisa saja mencegah hal itu jika dia memang menginginkannya.

Fukuyama meminta sepertiga kewenangan atas Himiko karena 'jasa'-nya. Para tetua meributkan hal itu dan berencana menyingkirkan pria malang itu untuk selamanya. Keserakahan klien dan rencana-rencana kotor. Saena sudah muak dan tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Ia tak tahu alasan Tsukasa memasukkan kejadian seperti ini dalam rencananya. Tapi, Saena melihat bahwa pria itu bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjauhkan Kyoko dari Amagami. Jadi, dia akan merebutnya dari cengkraman gagak-gagak tua haus darah itu untuk rencananya sendiri. Setidaknya, rencananya tidak melibatkan rencana mengambil nyawa seseorang.

* * *

AN/: Ha! Internet hari ini lebih lancar dari pada kemarin-kemarin *nari-nari girang*

Ehm, okey, waktunya serius. Sedikit penjelasan. Aku ngga bermaksud menambah kelam kondisi Jepang sekarang dengan _fanfic_ ini. Aku cuma, _well_, memiliki hubungan cinta-tapi-benci dengan _genre_ cerita semacam ini. Dan aku berharap _fanfic_ ini dapat dinikmati oleh siapapun yang membacanya.

Daaaaan, sekarang aku harus kembali menempel sayatan sampel tiroid (Padahal aku pengen pulang cepet hiks hiks).

Ciao,

E.C.


	3. Bagian 03: Awal

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**Gerbang Surga**

Catatan istilah:

futon : kasur tipis yang biasa digelar di atas tatami

fusuma : partisi ruangan dalam bangunan gaya Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas. digunakan juga sebagai puntu geser.

Shoin : ruang belajar dan minum teh pada bangunan Jepang kuno.

hitodama : bola api roh, biasa ada di sekeliling roh orang yang sudah mati, tapi roh yang berbeda dengan roh orang mati tersebut.

Cerberus: Anjing penjaga neraka yang sangat besar dan berkepala dua. Banyak digambarkan sebagai sosok yang mengerikan.

ikiryo: roh orang yang masih hidup yang terlepas dari tubuhnya karena rasa cemburu atau kemarahan yang sangat besar.

yurei : roh orang mati yang tidak bisa mencapai kehidupan selanjutnya karena memiliki urusan yang belum selesai di dunia orang hidup. Biasanya terikat pada suatu tempat atau seseorang.

Kuil Ise : Kuil pemujaan Dewa Matahari, Amaterasu. Dibangun atas petunjuk Yamatohime-no-Mikoto, putri Kaisar Suinin, pada sekitar abad ke-8 Masehi . Beberapa sejarahwan Jepang menganggap puteri tersebut sebagai Ratu Himiko yang disebutkan dalam litelatur China.

Periode Yayoi : Tahun-tahun sebelum Masehi sampai sekitar abad ke-3 Masehi.

Sando: jalan antara tori (gerbang kuil) dengan kuil tempat pemujaan (honden, haiden, dsc.)

Bagian 03: Awal

Kyoko terbangun dari tidurnya di atas futon ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan lirih. Suara tangisan itu seperti berasal dari depan pintunya. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia merangkak keluar dari perlindungan _futon_nya yang hangat dan membuka _fusuma_ yang memisahkan kamarnya dari koridor. Ia sedikit bingung saat tak melihat siapapun disana. Tapi suara itu tak menghilang, suara itu terdengar dari ujung koridor. Maka, ia pun menyusuri koridor untuk mengikutinya.

Saat menyusuri koridor, Kyoko menyadari bahwa saat itu malam telah melewati puncaknya. Bulan sabit menggantung dengan tenang diantara awan-awan kelabu. Cahaya dari lentera taman di depan kamarnya menjadi penerangan utama yang menerangi jalannya. Langkah kakinya yang perlahan hampir tak bersuara di atas lantai kayu.

Saat ia berbelok ke kiri, ia melihat secercah cahaya temaram menembus kertas _fusuma _ruang _shoin_. Cahaya itu membanjiri lantai koridor dengan pedaran biru yang lembut. Rasa kantuknya segera hilang akibat keganjilan di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara desisan seorang wanita. Suara ibunya.

Bersamaan dengan suara _fusuma_ yang digeser dengan kasar, Kyoko melompat ke balik dinding. Dengan hati-hati ia mengintip dan melihat ibunya keluar dari ruang tadi, melintasi koridor menuju belakang penginapan dengan ekspresi resah namun penuh tekad. Tapi tak ada pedaran biru di sekeliling ibunya. Kyoko berpaling dengan cepat ke arah ruang itu dan melihat makhluk paling fana dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Makhluk itu seperti manusia yang berusia sekitar pertengahan dua puluh tahun. Sedikit lebih muda dari ibunya saat itu. Tapi dengan sekali lihat, Kyoko tahu bahwa makhluk itu bukan manusia karena ia memiliki sepasang tanduk, seperti tanduk rusa mencuat dari kepalanya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terlihat lurus dan halus sedangkan kulitnya seputih dan semulus porselain, memedarkan cahaya lembut berwarna biru. Kyoko tak tahu apakah makhluk itu pria atau wanita. Makhluk itu memakai pakaian seperti lukisan dewa-dewi yang tergantung di ruang _shoin_ dan ia menatap kepergian ibunya dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

Kyoko mengeluarkan suara tercekat saat melihatnya sehingga makhluk itu menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Kyoko dapat melihat mata biru terang yang bulat dan besar itu. Awalnya, makhluk itu terlihat kaget tapi segera dapat menguasai diri. Kemudian ia mendekati Kyoko dengan langkah ringan, seakan melayang.

Saat makhluk itu berada tepat dihadapannya, lutut Kyoko lemas sehingga ia bersandar pada dinding. Makhluk itu tidak berjalan, ia _memang_ melayang. Saat makhluk itu mensejajarkan garis pandang mereka, Kyoko dapat melihat bahwa kulitnya tak seputih dan semulus porselain. Bahkan kulit itu bukanlah kulit, tetapi sisik-sisik kecil yang rapat dan selicin kuarsa, berkelip hampir transparan dalam warna pelangi.

Mata makhluk itu begitu dingin. Dan ia takut jika ibunya tahu bahwa ia telah melihat ibunya menemui makhluk itu. Tapi...

Kyoko memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dengan tegak dan dengan susah payah menelan ludah, menggunakan waktu yang ia miliki untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kau itu apa? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau membuat ibuku bersedih." Mata emasnya berkilat-kilat penuh ancaman. Dagunya terangkat penuh harga diri. Caranya berdiri menunjukkan bahwa ia tak menerima jawaban tidak.

Ancaman dari mulut kecilnya mungkin akan meyakinkan jika saat itu lututnya tidak gemetaran—tapi Kyoko kecil tak tahu itu.

Kemudian Kyoko melihat hal paling luar biasa sepanjang hidupnya. Senyum bangga. Makhluk itu tersenyum seakan bangga pada Kyoko. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap keras dan kaku.

"Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan ibumu, Makhluk Kecil. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Aku Seiryuu," katanya dalam suara bariton yang tak sesuai paras halusnya.

"Sei...?"

Kyoko mengerjap dan mendapati dirinya ada di atas _futon_nya di Darumaya. Tak ada siapa pun bersamanya. Ia menoleh ke jam di atas kepalanya. Jam dua pagi. Mimpi tentang masa-masa di penginapan Fuwa tak pernah membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai. Terutama jika melibatkan ibunya. Ia tak mungkin bisa tidur lagi.

Kyoko menghela nafas dan bangun. Ia merapikan _futon_nya dan duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Sinar bulan purnama menembus celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Menyediakan cahaya redup yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Sesekali, cahaya dari lampu kendaraan yang melintas menembus jendelanya. Tatapan dinginnya jatuh pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannya.

Mimpi tentang ibunya. Pikiran mengenai ibunya. Tak pernah lagi memberinya rasa hangat dan semangat sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ibunya membencinya. Sorotan mata ibunya saat ia menepis tangannya tak mungkin memiliki arti selain kebencian. Dan sejak itu, ibunya tak pernah menatapnya. Seakan ia tak mau melihat Kyoko. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Kyoko. Tanpa penjelasan apapun. Tanpa mempedulikan permohonannya saat ia mengejarnya sambil menangis. Tanpa kabar apapun bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Ibunya telah membuangnya.

Tapi semua kenyataan itu tak membuatnya meringkuk dan menangis. Ia tidak meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah. Dia bahkan tidak gemetar karena sedih atau marah setiap teringat akan fakta-fakta itu. Tidak lagi. Ia sudah lama menerimanya sebagai suatu yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Seperti matahari terbit di timur dan tenggelam di barat. Atau seperti langit itu biru sedangkan daun itu hijau. Atau seperti manusia berjalan, ikan berenang, dan burung terbang. Penerimaannya tak pernah mengubah keberadaan jangkar berat yang menenggelamkan hatinya, tapi itu pun hanya salah satu kenyataan yang lainnya.

Di tepi pandangannya, ia melihat corn berpedar biru gelap ditimpa sinar bulan. Sebuah senyum lemah terbentuk di bibirnya. Dengan sayang, Kyoko menangkup batu itu di atas telapak tangannya.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak bermimpi tentang Sei ataupun Yui—teman Sei yang berambut jingga lembut dan bertelinga seperti kucing—sehingga ia hampir melupakan mereka. Mereka adalah peri-peri pertama yang ia temukan. Kemudian Yui membuatnya dapat melihat peri-peri lainnya sehingga ia tak lagi kesepian setiap Sho tak mau menemaninya bermain. Tanpa pertemuannya dengan mereka, mungkin ia tak akan tahu tentang para peri dan Corn!

Sifat Sei maupun Yui memang tak sesempurna Corn—wajar saja, Corn kan pangeran! Terkadang mereka sangat egois dan terlihat tak peduli terhadap manusia atau apapun tentang manusia. Tapi mereka tetap memberikan kesan baik tentang makhluk gaib seperti mereka pada Kyoko kecil. Mereka memperhatikan dan mempedulikan Kyoko dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Sayangnya, mereka menghilang begitu saja pada suatu hari. Tak peduli kemanapun ia mencari, Kyoko tak bisa menemukan mereka. Tetapi, ia tetap bisa melihat peri-peri kecil. Kemudian ia pun bertemu dengan Corn. Kebahagiaannya berlangsung singkat karena Corn harus pulang. Tapi Corn berbaik hati untuk berpamitan dan memberinya batu biru itu sebagai tanda perpisahan. Oleh harena itu, selama ia memiliki penglihatan peri dan batu corn, ia masih terhubung dengan mereka.

Kyoko menangkup batu biru itu dalam genggamannya di depan dadanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Corn," bisiknya sambil membayangkan sosok dewasa Corn yang terbang bebas di atas padang bunga dunia peri. Indah, kuat, berkilau, tanpa tanding. Dengan senyum lebar dan bahagia terukir di wajahnya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Sei-san dan Yui-san jika kau bertemu dengan mereka."

Alih-alih menumpahkan kesedihan dan kegelisahannya pada batu biru itu, Kyoko menjadikannya semacam alat berkomunikasi dengan Corn. Menjadikannya sebagai sumber kekuatannya. Ia tak ingin terlalu membebani corn dengan emosi negatifnya.

*###*

Mogami Kyoko sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

Sejak pertama berdiri di depan gedung LME hari itu, semua perasaan sendu akibat mimpi semalan tersapu kecemasan baru yang lebih mendesak. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan Tsuruga? Wajah seperti apa yang harus dia tunjukkan kepada aktor bertubuh tinggi itu?

Setiap kali ia teringat saat ia meninggalkan ruang tunggu Tsuruga kemarin siang, ia selalu berakhir mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil berjongkok di pojok ruangan. Beberapa _hitodama_ menggantung di atas kepalanya dan orang–orang mulai mengeluh tentang AC yang rusak. Atau... berteriak ketakutan saat melihat bayangan hitam di pojok ruangan yang tiba-tiba bergerak seperti mayat hidup.

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak pada posisi yang tepat untuk mengajukan kesepakatan semacam itu pada Tsuruga—memintanya untuk tidak mengontrol aktingnya. Ia bisa mengajukan seribu alasan. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah karena permintaannya sangat tak etis sebagai seorang aktris. Bahkan tak etis sebagai seorang profesional.

Kyoko langsung menyadari permintaan semacam itu dapat dianggap suatu penghinaan dan kecurangan begitu Tsuruga menawarkan untuk menahan aktingnya. _Yang benar saja! Kalau dia menahan aktingnya, bagaimana aku bisa bertarung dengan adil saat beradu akting dengannya? Selain curang, aku tak akan bisa mempelajari hal baru tentang akting darinya! Dan karena itulah aku berceloteh tentang semua hal yang aku pikirkan tentangnya. _

Kyoko semakin mengkerut di pojok ruangan dengan wajah merah dan penuh penyesalan. Memaki kebodohannya sendiri dan ketakutan karena sikap diam Tsuruga sepanjang pemotretan mereka. Bahkan setelah pemotretan itu, saat Tsuruga mengecek sejauh mana Kyoko telah mengerti Himeko dan _Gate of Heaven_ serta meyakinkannya bahwa Kyoko akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya dapat tersenyum tak yakin.

Bibir Kyoko mengerut kesal.

_Aaarrrgh, Semua ini salah Si Bodoh Shotaro! Kalau dia tidak membuka mataku tentang betapa berbahayanya spesies semacam dia dan Tsuruga, aku tak perlu bingung untuk menghadapi aktingnya. Sekarang ini aku tak butuh pengetahuan tentang bahaya makhluk yang disebut _playboy, lady killer, womanizer—_atau apapun sebutannya! Aku bisa mengetahui hal itu setelah aku menyelamatkan Himeko-sama._ Kyoko menahan tangis penderitaan dalam hatinya.

"Ya, ini semua salah Si Bodoh itu!" Kyoko berpaling pada tasnya dan menarik salah satu boneka Sho Fuwa favoritnya—boneka dengan paling banyak tusukan jarum dan paku—dari dalamnya. Matanya menyipit marah kepada boneka itu. Setelah menusukkan beberapa jarum baru, beberapa 'anak-anak'nya mulai tertawa keji di sekitar pundaknya selagi Kyoko memalu beberapa paku baru ke boneka itu sambil berguman memaki penyanyi rock ternama itu.

"Aaaah, tak adil. Kenapa kau membuat boneka semacam itu untuknya, tapi tidak untukku?" Sebuah bisikan penuh damba menghembuskan desiran hangat di telinga kiri Kyoko—yang membuatnya melompat kaget dan membentur dinding malang di hadapannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri karena jijik dan ngeri.

"KAU! Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Penghuni neraka seharusnya tetap di neraka!" Ia berbalik dan menunjuk pemuda berambut perak dihadapannya dengan tatapan menuduh. Sementara tangan lainnya menutup telinga kirinya. Sepenuhnya tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di dahinya.

Reino berdiri kasual dengan pakaian gotik khas Vie Ghoul. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang bahwa aku bukan penghuni neraka? Lagi pula, dari pada aku, seharusnya kau lebih mewaspadai orang-orang Amagami. Kenapa sih kau menerima tawaran mereka?" tanyanya dengan cemberut.

_Huh?_ Kyoko menatapnya bingung. Kemudian segera menyimpulkan bahwa orang aneh itu memang bermaksud membuatnya bingung dan membuatnya lengah. Dengan penuh harga diri, Kyoko bangkit dan bertolak pinggang.

"Kau tak bisa menipuku atau mengancamku lagi! Aku tak akan jatuh dalam perangkap yang sama! Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dan melupakan rencanamu, apapun itu! Lagi pula Tsuruga-san bisa datang kapan saja! Kau benar-benar bodoh karena datang ke sini." Seringai puas menghiasi bibir Kyoko. Ia hampir tak bisa menahan tawa atas kebodohan Beagel itu.

Reino balas menyeringai. Tapi seringainya adalah seringai licik. "Aku sudah mengecek jadwal Cerberus itu. Dia tak akan ada di gedung ini sampai nanti malam. Dan aku tak keberatan menyandera salah satu _ikiryo_-mu lagi agar kau mendengarkanku. Lagi pula aku suka mereka," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Kyoko memeluk bahunya, bersikap defensif untuk melindungi 'anak-anak'-nya.

"Jangan menyebut 'anak-anak'ku dengan nama aneh! Dengar, kau tak akan bisa menculik salah satu dari mereka! Dan Tsuruga-san bukan Cerberus! Dia itu Raja Setan! Seharusnya kau mengikuti perintah dan menghormati rajamu! Masa' kau tak bisa mengenali Rajamu sendiri? Kau tak bisa bertahan di dunia ini jika kau tidak menunjukkan sikap hormat yang pantas kepada orang yang lebih berkuasa," katanya.

Reino tertegun. Di antara semua jenis tanggapan yang bisa Kyoko berikan sekarang, gadis itu memilih untuk menasihatinya. Terlebih, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu kecuali satu hal. Jadi, ia hanya akan menanggapi hal yang ia mengerti.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Walaupun aku tak peduli, aku menunjukkan sikap hormat kepada orang yang harus ku hormati untuk bertahan di dunia hiburan. Miroku akan mengomel jika aku membuat marah direktur atau produser. Dan aku benci omelannya."

Kyoko menghela nafas lalu menggeleng dan menarik nafas seperti akan menasihati anak kecil nakal yang suka membantah.

"Beagel, mungkin peraturan di neraka memang berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Tapi kau harus beradaptasi dengan peraturan manusia jika kau ingin diterima oleh manusia. Kau tak bisa menghormati seseorang hanya karena benci diomeli. Dan hanya karena sekarang kau ada di dunia manusia, bukan berarti kau tak perlu lagi menghormati Rajamu. Aku mengerti bahwa dia sangat menakutkan, tapi jika kau cukup mengenalnya, kau akan tahu bahwa ia benar-benar baik..."

Reino menatapnya tak percaya. Kyoko masih meneruskan kuliahnya. Sepertinya gadis itu akan tetap percaya bahwa namanya memang Beagel dan asal-usulnya memang dari neraka—tak peduli seberapa sering ia mengoreksinya. Pada tahap ini, ia hanya bisa menyerah untuk mengoreksinya. Tapi ia tetap akan melaksanakan tujuan utama yang membuatnya mengorbankan diri masuk ke kandang Cerberus hari itu.

"Kyoko, seharusnya kau mundur dari film ini dan jangan pernah terlibat lagi dengan orang-orang Amagami!"

Kyoko berkedip, agak terkejut kemudian kesal karena Si Beagel Bodoh itu tak bermaksud mendengar nasihat. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu? Dan kenapa aku harus keluar dari film ini? Lagipula kenapa aku harus menjauhi orang sebaik Haruka?"

"Kyokooo..." geram Reino tak sabar. Ia tahu bahwa percakapan mereka tak akan diganggu Tsuruga, tapi ada sesuatu, seseorang yang memberinya perasaan tak nyaman sedang bergerak ke arah mereka. Ia harus membuat Kyoko berjanji untuk memenuhi permintaannya sebelum orang itu datang.

"Berhentilah keras kepala! Aku akan memaksamu mundur dan menculik _ikiryo_-mu jika harus. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri!" Reino menghampiri Kyoko dan menggapai salah satu _ikiryo_ terdekat. Walaupun terkejut dengan ketidak-sabarannya yang tiba-tiba, Kyoko berhasil menepis tangannya. Bahkan ia bermaksud untuk menendang tulang keringnya. Reino menangkap kakinya sehingga Kyoko hampir terjungkal.

Hampir. Karena sebuah dada bidang dan sepasang tangan yang kuat menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak. Kyoko mendongkak dan menemukan sepasang mata sebiru laut malam menatap tajam vokalis visual-kei dihadapan mereka. Kyoko merasakan tangan Reino mendingin dan gemetar. Menganggap itu sebagai kesempatannya, ia berusaha menarik kakinya dari cengkraman pemuda itu, tapi Reino malah mempererat cengkramannya. Ia menatap penopang Kyoko dengan tak kalah sengit.

"KAU-"

"Aku akan melepaskan kaki gadis ini jika aku adalah kau." Suara yang keluar dari belakang Kyoko terdengar tenang tapi cukup mengancam.

"Kenapa aku harus melepasnya hanya karena seekor anjing pesuruh?" Sikap keras kepala terlihat jelas di mata Reino.

"Reino," Kasuga mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan—melewati tubuh Kyoko, sementara satu tangannya tetap menjaga posisi Kyoko tetap stabil—dan mencengkram tangan Reino dengan tangan yang bebas. Secara samar, Kyoko dapat melihat pita-pita halus dan transparan keluar bersamaan dengan setiap silabel yang diucapkan Kasuga. Kyoko mengucek matanya dan menggeleng kepalanya keras-keras. Pita-pita itu hilang seperti trik cahaya.

Tapi ia melihat mata Reino terbelalak dan mukanya tiba-tiba memucat seputih kertas. Dengan panik, pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kasuga dan penulis itu mengabulkan keinginannya. Reino segera mundur sejauh mungkin. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menggerak-gerakkannya tanpa bersuara seakan kesulitan membentuk kata-kata. Ia menghindari mata Kasuga saat akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya.

"Ka-kau tak akan membiarkannya jatuh kepada Amagami atau kau akan menyesal!"

Kasuga hanya tersenyum malas dan mengangguk. Kemudian Reino menatap Kyoko. Seakan mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya, ia berkata dengan tenang, "Kyoko, tetaplah waspada karena orang ini tidak dapat dipercaya. Dan hati-hatilah pada _yurei_ di belakangmu, mereka mengincar _ikiryo_-mu. Karena itu kau harus segera menemui rubah—"

"Satu-satunya yang tertarik pada '_ikiryo_'-ku cuma kau! Dan aku tak butuh nasihatmu!" Kyoko memotong pembicaraannya karena masih marah dengan ancaman Reino. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melempar misil-misil '_ikiryo_'-nya—Kyoko meminjam istilah Reino—untuk menghindari risiko penculikan. Sementara itu Reino berjalan keluar gedung dengan waspada dan untuk terakhir kali melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Kasuga.

*###*

Reino segera melesak di kursi saat taksinya berada cukup jauh dari LME, bukan, tapi dari pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya menggigil. Pengalaman tak nyaman saat diikat dengan namanya sendiri saat pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya masih dengan sangat jelas dapat dia rasakan. Pemuda itu memang segera melepaskan ikatannya, tapi ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Aku mengerti. Shizuka-san memang sangat malang."_

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang Shizuka?_ Diantara semua _yurei_ cantik yang dikenal Reino, Shizuka adalah _yurei_ yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang kedekatan mereka, bahkan Miroku sekali pun. Arwah itu memberitahunya dan memperingatkannya tentang Amagami. Menjadikan dirinya sendiri dan banyak teman arwahnya sebagai contoh korban klan itu. Shizuka pula yang memberi tahunya bahwa mungkin Amagami mengincar Kyoko. Karena itulah ia memeriksa kebenaran kabar itu kemudian pergi untuk memperingatkan Kyoko.

Tapi, yang lebih membuat frustasi adalah saat pemuda itu mencengkram tangannya, membiarkan sebagian kenangannya mengalir ke dalam kepala Reino. Ia melihat penyiksaan, senyum sedih seorang pria, banyak darah, senyum-senyum kosong orang-orang yang bunuh diri, dan lebih banyak lagi mayat-mayat dengan mata kosong yang mendorong sebuah tawa histeris penuh kegilaan. Kenangan itu jauh lebih buruk daripada kenangan Si Cerberus.

Di atas semua itu, kebencian pemuda itu kepada klannya bersinar cemerlang dengan tekad baja untuk membalas dendam. Karena itu Reino yakin bahwa dia tak akan menyerahkan Kyoko kepada klannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyukai ataupun sekedar mempercayai pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terlalu membingungkan. Walaupun kesetiaannya tak terletak pada klan itu, sangat jelas pemuda itu memiilih tetap di bawah Amagami.

_Apa tujuan pemuda itu mengincar Kyoko jika bukan untuk Amagami? _Dan Reino bersumpah untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Ratu Penyihirnya sendirian dalam bahaya.

*###*

Kyoko menatap kosong pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia berdiri tegak di depan sebuah tangga batu menuju kuil, masih berusaha mengerti alasan ia ada di sana. Karena kejadiannya sangat cepat dan membingungkan.

Pada satu saat, Kyoko berusaha menyampaikan terimakasih dan membalas jasa Kasuga. Kemudian mereka mendiskusikan tentang _Gate of Heaven_ dan peran Kyoko sebagai Himeko di sebuah kafe dekat LME. Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan ke Ise dalam kereta listrik.

Kyoko melirik teman seperjalanannya yang berdiri santai di sampingnya. Ia memberengut. Sejak pertama melihat wajah cantiknya yang sok cuek dan _cool_, Kyoko sudah tak menyukai penulis skenario itu—Yah, trauma Shotaro bukanlah penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan.

Ia sempat sedikit berubah pikiran saat pemuda itu terlihat sangat tulus memperhatikan Haruka—yang, siapapun bisa jelas melihatnya, memuja pemuda itu. Tapi ia kembali berubah pikiran saat melihat pemuda itu saling menggoda dengan Wakamiya di depan Haruka. Ditambah bukti caranya menggiring Kyoko melakukan perjalanan—hanya _berdua_—ke luar kota, Kyoko yakin bahwa Kasuga Tsukasa adalah _playboy_ tipe arogan yang suka mengatur.

Kyoko menghela nafas. Karya yang bagus dan menyentuh memang tak selalu disertai sifat baik senimannya. Fuwa Sho dan Kasuga Tsukasa adalah contoh nyata yang cukup baik untuk hal itu. Kyoko benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Haruka.

"Lelah?" Pertanyaan Kasuga mengagetkan Kyoko. Pemuda itu terlihat benar-benar peduli. "Sabarlah sebentar. Begitu kita sampai di kuil, kita bisa mendapatkan teh dan beristirahat," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan alami. Menawarkan bantuan untuk menaiki tangga batu.

_Teh? Istirahat? Tapi ini Kuil Amateratsu Ise! Ini salah satu kuil penting peninggalan periode Kofun! Orang-orang tidak mengunjungi kuil besejarah untuk minum teh dan beristirahat!_ Seru Kyoko dalam hati. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak. Jadi ia menatap Kasuga dengan netral dan tersenyum sopan.

"_Ano_...Kasuga-san, saya pikir Aoyama-san sudah cukup puas dengan Himeko-sama saya. Apakah kita benar-benar perlu mengunjungi Kuil Ise? Tentu saja saya senang mengunjungi situs sejarah, tapi untuk pengembangan karakter Himeko-sama..." tanyanya sambil mulai mendaki.

"Kesan Puteri Yang Dikutuk memang cukup memuaskan untuk Himeko dalam pemotretan. Tapi Himeko bukanlah Puteri Yang Dikutuk." Kasuga memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya karena sepertinya Kyoko tak akan menerima bantuannya.

Kyoko mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka berjalan dalam hening selama beberapa menit. "Apakah kau tahu tentang Ratu Himiko?" tanya Kasuga sambil terus berjalan di samping Kyoko.

"Banyak spekulasi tentang siapa dan kapan periode kekuasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang jelas, dia adalah Ratu pertama Jepang. Atau Yamatai," jawab Kyoko walaupun tak mengerti alasan Kasuga mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ada beberapa naskah pribadi yang belum ditemukan atau disembunyikan pemerintah mengenai Ratu Himiko. Aku cukup beruntung karena beberapa naskah itu sampai ke tanganku. Menurut naskah yang ku terima, Ratu Himiko hidup di periode akhir Yayoi. Seperti yang diketahui umum tentang Ratu Himiko versi zaman itu, dia adalah Ratu pertama Yamatai sekaligus seorang miko.

"Tapi dalam naskah-naskahku juga dijelaskan bahwa dia adalah puteri seorang kepala suku di Yamatai. Jika aku merangkum naskah-naskah itu, ceritanya akan seperti ini: Sejak kecil, dia memiliki karisma seorang pemimpin. Dia dihormati, dikagumi, dan dicintai sekaligus ditakuti dan dibenci. Ia mengetahui dan mengerti kondisi negerinya yang diliputi peperangan tanpa akhir antar suku. Ia juga mengetahui apa yang ia miliki dan apa yang bisa ia capai dengan menggunakan semua potensinya. Dan dia memilih untuk menggunakannya.

"Dengan kecerdikannya, dia menjalin koneksi, memperkuat posisinya, memanfaatkan kekuasaannya sebagai miko tertinggi untuk mempersatukan Yamatai dibawah kekaisarannya. Sesuai dengan kepercayaan pada masa itu, miko tertinggi tidak diperbolehkan memiliki suami maupun anak. Hal itu tak menjadi masalah baginya karena sejak kecil, ia bertekad untuk mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk para dewa. Tapi kedatangan seorang pria pemberani dari seberang lautan menggoyahkan tekadnya.

"Ratu Himiko jatuh cinta. Pria itu juga menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sangat kuat terhadap Sang Ratu. Tapi Ratu Himiko naik tahta karena kekuatannya sebagai miko. Ada banyak kelompok yang iri dan tak menyetujui Kaisar Wanita. Mereka siap menggulingkan kekuasaannya dan memulai kembali perang setiap saat dia kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai miko. Cinta Himiko akan menghancurkannya sebagai miko dan menghacurkan perdamaian dari kekaisarannya yang baru berdiri.

"Dia pun mengurung diri dalam menaranya yang tinggi dan dikelilingi oleh ribuan penjaga dan prajurit. Dia tak mengijinkan seorangpun menemuinya selain para dayang dan seorang adik laki-lakinya—yang kemudian menjadi perwakilannya dalam menjalankan pemerintahan. Pria itu tak pernah bisa menemui Sang Ratu lagi bagaimanapun dan sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Sampai akhir hayatnya, Ratu Himiko tidak pernah keluar dari menara itu ataupun menerima tamu. Dalam naskah itu tercatat bahwa Sang Ratu meninggal tanpa pernah menikah dan tanpa meninggalkan anak," Kasuga menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Kyoko tak lagi mendaki di sampingnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Kyoko berdiri menghadapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ha-hanya begitu? Ta-tapi seharusnya pria itu mengalahkan para pendengki itu lalu menerobos menara itu dan meyakinkan Himiko-sama untuk menikahinya. Seharusnya mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya. Naskahmu kan bukan naskah pemerintah. Akhir ceritanya tak harus sama dengan yang ada dalam buku pelajaran," protes Kyoko.

Kasuga tersenyum meminta maaf kemudian menggeleng perlahan. Ia turun mendekati Kyoko, meraih tangannya dan meletakkannya pada lekukan dalam lengan kanannya.

"Kita tak mungkin mendapatkan segalanya dalam hidup. Ratu Himiko mengetahui itu. Ia menginginkan perdamaian negerinya, dan ia mendapatkannya. Dengan membayar harga yang dia rela bayar," Kasuga mengedikkan bahunya dan memandu Kyoko untuk kembali mendaki. Dengan kepala tertunduk lemas, Kyoko membiarkan Kasuga membawanya mendaki sisa tangga batu sampai ke bawah gerbang kuil.

"Tapi mereka puteri dan ksatria, ceritanya tak seharusnya berakhir begitu saja," guman Kyoko. Ternyata gadis itu masih memprotes akhir kisah Kasuga.

Kasuga menatapnya dengan serius. "Tepat sekali. Misteri tentang Ratu Himiko tak pernah terpecahkan karena naskah yang tak lengkap dan banyak naskah tanpa petunjuk tahun yang akurat. Karena itulah kita ada di sini." Saat menengadah, Kasuga sudah melepaskan diri darinya dan tengah berdiri di tengah _sando_.

Begitu mata mereka bertemu, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan dramatis. Pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka dikelilingi kelopak sakura yang berterbangan dibawa angin musim semi.

"Selamat datang di Kuil Ise, kuil yang dibangun atas petunjuk Himiko pada pertengahan masa Kofun," katanya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Nah, Kyoko-san, apa pendapatmu jika Himiko tersebut adalah Himiko yang sama dengan Ratu Himiko? Bagaimana jika jiwa Sang Ratu tak pernah mati dan selalu mendampingi para penguasa Jepang dari balik layar agar ia dapat mempertahankan kekuasaannya tanpa harus membuang cintanya? Bagaimana jika dalam siklus reinkarnasinya, ia melupakan tentang cinta dan hanya terobsesi pada kekuasaannya? Kemudian dalam satu masa hidupnya di masa Heian, ia kembali bertemu dengan pria itu dan kembali jatuh cinta?"

Bagaikan tersihir, Kyoko tak bisa berpaling dari mata biru laut itu. Semua kata-kata dan alasan kedatangan mereka ke Kuil Ise, bahkan semua diskusi mereka membentuk _puzzle_ yang hampir sempurna. Ia hanya butuh satu potongan lagi.

"Di kuil ini pasti ada arsip atau setidaknya peninggalan Himiko, arti miko baginya sehingga membuatnya menjauhi cinta." Mata Kyoko mulai berkilat-kilat dengan semangat. "Ratu Himiko. Reinkarnasi. Masa Heian. Himeko-sama." Intensitas di matanya semakin pekat seiring dengan pemahamannya atas maksud Kasuga. _Apakah ini latar belakang pembuatan _Gate of Heaven_?_

"Membangun karakter Himeko berdasarkan seorang puteri adalah suatu kesalahan. Karena sejak awal dia bukan seorang puteri," ucap Kasuga.

"Sejak awal, Himeko-sama adalah seorang _ratu_," lanjut Kyoko.

Kasuga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan Kyoko pun tahu, jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu adalah benar.

* * *

AN/:

Maaf, lama banget nge-_up-date_-nya. Aku bisa nyebutin puluhan alasan, tapi semoga chapter yang panjang ini lebih bisa menebus keterlambatan tersebut daripada alasan-alasan tersebut.

Mulai sekarang, Kyoko bakal lebih banyak bersentuhan dengan hal-hal supranatural sampai ia siap berhadapan langsung dengan Klan Amagami. Jadi bakal ada kamus _youkai_ (makhluk halus) di akhir setiap chapter.

Aku berencana mempertemukan kembali Yui dengan Kyoko dan menjadikannya sebagai _youkai_ pendamping-utama bagi Kyoko. Sedangkan Seiryuu...well, rencana tentangnya masih rahasia.

Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, _fic_ ini bakal pake Kyoko's PoV karena ga banyak yang bisa diceritain dari Saena, Ren, Lory, dan para SB!'s chara's PoV. Sebenarnya ada banyak cerita yang bisa diceritain dari para OC's PoV. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk make mereka sebagai sudut pandang penceritaan.

Preview next chapters:

"Yui-san?"

"Berani sekali _yurei_ rendahan sepertimu mengincarnya."

"Kyoko-san, Yuichiro-sama bukan _youkai_ kucing..."

"Moko-san, ini Haruka-san."

"Tsukasa? Sejak kapan kau menindik telingamu?"

Now, R&R please!


	4. Bagian 04: Sang Putri, Kaisar, dan Ratu

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

_Headnote_:

Miko: gadis kuil di kuil shinto

Kagura-den: bangunan yang didedikasikan untuk Noh atau tarian kagura (awalnya merupakan tarian ritual yang dilakukan oleh miko yang dianggap keturunan Dewi Ame-no-Uzume, sekarang merupakan tarian-tarian ritual yang mengandung cerita legenda atau dewa-dewi shinto)

Otou-san: Ayah

Kekkai: sekat pelindung yang mengelilingi dan berfungsi melindungi suatu area dari kekuuatan supranatural, misal serangan yokai.

Honden: aula utama dalam kuil shinto, tempat tinggal kami (dewa, roh, atau kekuatan besar di alam yang dihormati dan dipuja), hanya dapat dikunjungi oleh pendeta dan orang-orang tertentu.

Haiden: oratori atau aula pemujaan, tempat para pemuja duduk dan melakukan pemujaan, bagian dari kuil shinto. Selain haiden dan honden, terdapat juga heiden dalam kuil shinto, berfungsi sebagai tempat sesajen dan orang untuk berdo'a kepada kami.

Shishinden: bagian dari Istana Dalam (Dairi) dalam Istana Heian (Daidairi) di Heian-kyo (ibukota Jepang pada masa Heian, sekarang disebut Kyoto). Tempat berlangsung upacara-upacara penting seperti penobatan kaisar dan pengangkatan putera mahkota.

Sakura Merah: disebut juga sakura darah karena warna bunganya yang lebih merah dari sakura kebanyakan. Ada kepercayaan bahwa sakura merah hanya bisa berbunga seperti itu jika tumbuh di atas mayat manusia.

**Gerbang Surga**

Bagian 04 : Sang Puteri, Kaisar, dan Ratu

Dua hari kemudian, Kyoko pulang lebih awal dari sekolahnya untuk mulai syuting _Gate of Heaven_. Ia mengendarai sepedanya langsung ke lokasi syuting di gedung Hayama. Gedung itu berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung Fuji, tempat dulu ia syuting _Dark Moon_.

Ia masih bisa bepergian dengan sepeda karena sepertinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghubungkan Mio yang penuh harga diri dan fenomenal maupun Natsu yang karismatik dan sensual dengan sosok sederhana Mogami Kyoko. Yah, setidaknya saat ia sedang tidak marah.

Dan ia tak begitu keberatan dengan kondisi tersebut. Ia mencintai Mio dan Natsu. Itu benar. Dan setiap perilaku manusia selalu memiliki alasan—melihat pengalamannya dengan Mio, Setsuka Heel, dan Cain Heel. Sementara Natsu, ...yah, Nat-chan memang iblis kecil yang eksentrik. Nat-chan tak memerlukan alasan khusus untuk berbuat kejam.

Ia senang dan bersyukur atas pengalaman baru yang ia dapat dari peran-perannya. Bahkan peran-peran itu memberinya rasa bangga dan sedikit percaya diri saat ia melihat tanggapan orang-orang atas peran-peran itu. Jadi ia tak pernah keberatan untuk dihubung-hubungkan dengan mereka.

Tapi itu tak membuat Kyoko dapat membenarkan sikap dan perilaku jahat Mio dan Natsu, atau sikap tak peduli Setsu. Terlebih, ia masih bisa berkeliaran di tempat umum dengan bebas dan menggunakan kendaraan umum yang murah—atau lebih baik, bersepeda dengan gratis, sehingga ia bisa menabung untuk membeli kosmetik atau pakaian impiannya.

Jadi, ia cukup menikmati kebebasannya sekarang. Sebelum ia mencapai posisi tujuannya, aktris hebat, dan tak bisa merasakan lagi kebebasan yang sama—kebebasan yang hanya dimiliki aktris pemula. Amamiya pernah menyinggung hal itu. Walaupun mungkin, Kyoko akan lebih menikmati kebebasan untuk memerankan lebih banyak karakter. Ya, mungkin ia akan lebih menikmati hal itu.

Jadi, ia bersepeda dengan gembira, setidaknya sampai ia memasuki distrik tujuannya. Sebuah mobil terus-menerus menklaksonnya dan mengikutinya. Mobil itu menjajari sepedanya kemudian kaca jendelanya diturunkan, menunjukkan wajah mungil berbentuk hati.

"Kyoko-san!" Seyum lebar di wajah itu begitu ceria sampai-sampai hampir membutakan matanya. Untunglah ia sudah cukup 'berlatih' untuk menghadapi serangan sinar semacam itu dengan Tsuruga. Jadi ia hanya sedikit meringis dan berhasil meminggirkan sepedanya dengan selamat—yang, mengingat potensi penghancur—setidaknya bagi makhluk kegelapan seperti Kyoko—sinar itu, merupakan prestasi yang membanggakan.

"Haruka-san?" Kyoko menatap gadis itu dengan ragu. Sebelum ia memikirkan pertanyaan atau pernyataan apapun, aktris yang debut tiga tahun lalu itu membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar.

Ke pinggir jalan umum yang ramai.

Di tengah distrik industri hiburan.

Yang dipenuhi _fans_ dan _groupies_ dari pagi sampai malam—dari sudut matanya, Kyoko dapat melihat beberapa dari mereka mulai menunjuk ke arah Yumeno.

Dan membuat Kyoko menjerit ngeri dalam hati.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kyoko menahan pintu itu, mendorong Yumeno kembali ke dalam, mendorong sepedanya ke kursi belakang, duduk di samping Yumeno, dan berteriak pada sopir untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Semuanya hampir secara bersamaan.

Begitu mereka berhasil lolos dari _fans_ dan _groupies_ gila itu, Kyoko bernafas lega.

"Kyoko-san, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan polos. Sopir mobil itu, yang ternyata adalah manajer Yumeno, menatap simpati dan penuh terimakasih kepada Kyoko melalui kaca spoin tengah. Kyoko melesak di atas kursinya.

_Bener bener deh!_ Kyoko tak bisa mengerti kenaifan aktris itu akan ketenarannya ataupun posisinya sebagai pemenang penghargaan aktris terbaik. Yumeno Haruka tampak sama sekali tidak menyadari semua itu—hampir melebihi ketidak-sadaran Tsuruga akan posisinya. Hampir. Karena gadis itu tidak tertawa kegirangan sementara mereka mengebut, berusaha melarikan diri dari _fans—_Hal yang justru dilakukan Tsuruga saat Kyoko menjadi manajer penggantinya.

Yumeno Haruka bersikap terlalu ramah dan mudah menerima orang lain. Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana ia sangat mudah mempercayai dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyoko. Ia juga bersikeras dipanggil Haru-chan walaupun Kyoko berprinsip untuk bersikap sopan dan memanggilnya Yumeno-san—seperti caranya memanggil semua seniornya.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, mereka menyetujui panggilan 'Haruka-san.'

Benar-benar tipe gadis manis, polos, hangat, penuh bakat, dan menimbulkan rasa ingin melindungi. Gadis yang sangat mudah dicintai dan sulit dibenci. Bahkan saat ini, Kyoko tak bisa merasa marah padanya. Tidak jika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, benar-benar tak mengerti. Kyoko hanya bisa merasa sedikit kesal.

"Jangan keluar mobil di jalan umum. Terutama di distrik ini dan di dekat kantor agensimu."

"Kecuali kalau aku sudah ada di tempat parkir khusus yang aman," Yumeno menutup mulutnya, seakan baru menyadari kesalahannya, "Maaf, aku terlalu senang melihatmu. Aku ingin menyapamu dan ku pikir kita bisa pergi bersama. Aku tak sadar. Padahal Tsukasa sering memperingatkanku. Tepat seperti kata-katamu tadi."

Pisau rasa bersalah menancap di perut Kyoko.

"Mmm...anu...soal Kasuga-san...," _Sebenarnya aku tak perlu merasa bersalah, yang menggiringku kan Kasuga sendiri!_ "Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu...," _tapi tetap saja, rasanya ada yang salah._

"Kau dan Tsukasa pergi ke Ise?"

Oh, hebat! Sekarang rasanya pisau itu mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Kyoko mengangguk pelan dan kaku.

"Ooh, Tsukasa sudah menceritakannya. Kalian ke Kuil Amateratsu Omikami-sama kan? Tempat itu memang sangat cocok untuk membangun karakter Kaneda Himeko. Spirit di sana terasa sangat kuat kan? Itu sangat membantu dalam menangkap kesadaran dan semangat seorang _miko_. Ku dengar kau bahkan masuk ke ruang arsip dan _Kagura-den_ sehingga kau harus melakukan _harai_, upacara penyucian diri. Tidak ada aktris yang seserius dirimu sampai bersedia melakukan semua itu. Aku juga pernah ke sana. Tapi itu hanya karena semua keluarga Kasuga pernah ke sana."

"Semua keluarga Kasuga?"

Yumeno tersenyum samar. "Yumeno Haruka hanya nama panggung. Namaku Kasuga Haruka."

Kyoko berkedip. Apakah ia benar-benar melihat ekspresi sedih dan terluka di wajah Yumeno? "Kalian... kakak-beradik? Bukan... berpacaran?"

"Kau pikir kami begitu?" Wajah Yumeno merona. Ia tersenyum malu dan berkata,

"Sebenarnya kami bukan kakak beradik sungguhan. Saat usiaku enam tahun, aku dan Tsukasa diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kasuga sebagai kakak-beradik. Tsukasa bilang, ayahku orang Skotlandia, sedangkan ibu Tsukasa orang Inggris. Ibuku dan ayahnya kakak beradik dan merupakan keluarga jauh klan Amagami. Jadi begitulah." Ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh." Baiklah, itu bukan tanggapan yang cerdas.

Tapi penjelasan Yumeno menjelaskan warna mata dan kulit mereka, bagaimana tulang hidung yang terlalu jenjang untuk ukuran orang Asia malah terlihat bagus di wajah mereka, dan kebiasaan mereka mengedikkan bahu. Selain itu, sejak berpisah dengan Kuu-otou-san, Kyoko belum pernah lagi bertemu blasteran manapun. Ditambah lagi, ternyata di dunia nyata ada pasangan kakak-beradik yang seaneh Setsuka dan Cain Heels—Walaupun mereka hanya saudara sepupu. Omong-omong, ia merindukan Kuu-otou-nya.

Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya dalam hati. Memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Eh, ... ehm," Kyoko berdeham, "Kau tak marah karena aku dan Kasuga pergi berdua saja ke Ise?"

"Oh, aku sedikit cemburu," aku Yumeno dengan malu-malu. "Tapi aku mengerti. Aku bisa membayangkan ia menyeretmu ke sana karena ia tak puas dengan interpretasimu tentang Kaneda Himeko. Jangan salah paham. Menurutku, kau aktris yang bagus. Tapi Kasuga sangat perfeksionis dan bisa sampai ke tingkat menjengkelkan. Dan dia bisa sangat terobsesi. Dia sulit dihentikan jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Belum lagi kau kan sudah punya Sang Tsuruga Ren! Aku melihat cara kalian saling menatap. Seakan hanya ada kalian berdua di dunia ini."

Yumeno menepuk tangannya dengan penuh mimpi romantis. Wajah Kyoko pucat pasi. Sebelum mengenal Tsuruga dengan baik, ia pasti akan marah atas tuduhan Yumeno padanya. Setahun yang lalu, ia akan masuk ke labirin penyangkalan karena betapa tidak masuk akalnya tuduhan itu. Bahkan bulan Februari lalu, ia masih bisa meringis dan ketakutan.

Tapi sekarang, ia merasakan teror murni yang sangat nyata. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, tapi pernyataan Yumeno mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Setelah memerankan Setsuka Heel sebulan yang lalu, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah antara dirinya dengan Tsuruga. Perubahan itu terjadi tanpa mereka sadari dan tak bisa diperbaiki saat mereka menyadarinya. Rasa percaya dan kedekatan diantara mereka sudah melebihi senior-junior. Tapi kata 'pertemanan' terasa salah untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Dan semua itu terasa manis, hangat, dan nyaman. Ia tahu, itu bukan 'c' yang itu—semuanya terasa sama tapi berbeda dengan Shotaro. Tapi itu tak bisa disangkal. Dan nyata.

Terlalu nyata. Dan itulah yang mengirimkan serbuan rasa dingin di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Juga membuatnya merasa frustrasi.

Ia ingin menyangkalnya. Mengatakan, _Oh, itu kan tuntutan skenario_, atau semacamnya. Hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat dirinya merasa aman. Tapi itu akan membuat Haruka khawatir. Ia merasa bahwa Yumeno akan mencurigainya ingin merebut Kasuga—yang tentu saja tidak benar—lalu membencinya jika tidak mengiyakan tuduhannya. Kebencian wanita karena cinta bukanlah hal yang ingin dia hadapi untuk saat ini.

Dilema. Dan Kyoko yakin bahwa kebingungannya tampak jelas di wajahnya karena Yumeno menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lagi.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-san kita sudah sampai," kata manajer Yumeno. Kyoko langsung mendesah lega saat Yumeno sibuk membereskan barangnya dan bersiap keluar dari mobil. Kyoko juga segera bersiap untuk keluar dan menurunkan sepedanya.

Untuk saat ini, ia sudah cukup bersyukur karena tak perlu memikirkan dilema yang itu.

-0-0-0-

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkan Ise dan mengikutinya ke Tokyo," komentar Tsukasa.

Seekor yokai bertubuh ramping melayang di hadapannya. Ia memiliki tiga ekor berbulu tebal yang berwarna jingga lembut, sama seperti rambutnya, dan berujung putih bersih. Ia memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut tembaga turun dari sebuah mobil.

"Ikiryo-nya menarik terlalu banyak yokai kegelapan. Bahkan setelah ia melakukan _harai_. Tak masalah jika ia selalu bisa mengendalikan mereka. Tapi saat ia melepas mereka, mereka bisa mengundang yokai kegelapan ke dalam _kekkai_ terkuat—seperti di Kuil Ise—sekalipun," kata yokai itu.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau meninggalkannya sebelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Tsukasa.

Yokai itu melirik Tsukasa dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning. Mata itu berkilat-kilat menyerupai lelehan magma. Ketiga ekornya bergoyang dengan anggun dan mengancam.

"Dan mengapa kau menginginkan kekuatan yang bukan hakmu?" Rasa jijik tergambar jelas melalui suara dan sikap tubuhnya.

Di balik senyum santainya, Tsukasa menyembunyikan amarah dan kegugupannya. Marah karena ia sudah cukup banyak menerima rasa jijik dan hinaan akibat tak memiliki kekuatan spiritual apapun. Dan gugup karena ia tak pernah ingin ada yang tahu bagaimana—atau lebih tepatnya, dari siapa ia mendapat kemampuan kotodama.

Kedua pertanyaan itu memiliki banyak jawaban berbeda. Tapi ada satu jawaban yang sama diantara jawaban-jawaban itu. Jawaban itu berhubungan dengan seorang pria yang sehangat matahari. Seorang pria yang meninggal sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Kekuatan itu memungkinkan aku memberi perintah absolut. Bahkan kepada yokai berusia ratusan tahun sepertimu. Dan aku bahkan tak perlu tahu nama sejatimu. Untuk kekuatan sebesar itu, aku siap menanggung harga yang harus ku bayar." _Kemampuan ini juga berlaku untuk manusia, hewan, dan benda apapun,_ tapi Tsukasa tak mengucapkan bagian terakhir itu.

"Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan, seberapa besar harga yang harus kau bayar untuk membengkokkan hukum alam." Yokai itu memperingatkan untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia mengikuti aktris bermata madu yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

Tsukasa menyetujui pendapat itu. Ia telah merasakan bagaimana kotodamanya mengerogoti kekuatan mentalnya. Tapi ia telah bertekad untuk menanggung akibat sebesar apapun jika itu berarti bisa melindungi Haruka dari kebusukan Amagami dan membalaskan dendam Kyoshiro. Ia juga telah berjanji untuk tidak dikalahkan oleh konsekuensi dari kotodamanya. Dan ia berniat untuk menepati janji itu—janji antara dirinya dengan seorang gadis egois yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Agar gadis itu tetap di sampingnya.

-0-0-0-

(_Yurika berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Himeko. _

_Sebenarnya, Yurika dan Himeko bukanlah nama asli mereka. Itu merupakan nama miko mereka. Sebagaimana para puteri lainnya yang dipersembahkan ke kuil, mereka tak memiliki nama pemberian orang tua. Bahkan mereka tak memiliki hak untuk menggunakan nama keluarga. _

_Namun, sejak kecil, kedua gadis itu menunjukkan kekuatan spiritual yang sangat besar sehingga berhak menggunakan nama kuil, 'Kaneda', sebagai nama keluarga mereka._

_Tapi Himeko berbeda, ia selalu berbeda dari miko manapun. Selain kekuatan spiritual yang sangat besar, ia memiliki karisma yang dibutuhkan seorang miko tertinggi. Sehingga sejak kecil, ia diharapkan dan dididik untuk menjadi miko tertinggi kuil Kaneda. _

_Yurika menemukan Himeko berdiri di balkon kamarnya, sedang menatap taman di hadapannya. Saat itu musim semi, aroma manis dan lembut sakura bercampur dengan aroma samar daun, air, dan tanah yang segar._

_Yurika mengirim semua pelayan ke luar kamar dengan satu tatapan._

_"Melihat sakura merah lagi?" komentar Yukari setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Ia mengamati lantai balkon yang dipenuhi kelopak sakura berwarna merah muda pekat—terlalu pekat karena sakura normal berbunga merah muda pucat, hampir putih. Angin masih menerbangkan kelopak sakura baru ke balkonnya._)

Kyoko terus menatap pohon sakura di hadapannya. Ia menunduk dan diam-diam menarik nafas. Dalam pemunculan pertama ini, ia harus menegaskan kesan bahwa Himeko adalah seorang ratu atau dia gagal memerankan Himeko yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kasuga. Ia akan gagal sebagai aktris.

Ia memang tak pernah melihat langsung pembawaan seorang ratu yang sesungguhnya atau pembawaan miko tertinggi. Tapi, kunjungannya ke Ise membuatnya mengerti kebanggaan, tanggung jawab, dan kehormatan seorang miko. Dan ia mengenal seseorang dengan pembawaan semacam itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Seseorang itu ia panggil sebagai ibu.

(_"Aah," jawab Himeko tanpa berpaling, "Tidakkah kau menemukan banyaknya persamaan antara manusia dan bunga sakura?" _

_Himeko terdiam beberapa saat, seakan menunggu jawaban. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Yurika, membuatnya sedikit tersentak akibat rasa terkejut—atau takut?—dan memberinya dorongan untuk berlutut. Tapi Yurika berhasil menolak dorongan itu dan hanya sedikit meringis._

_Sikap tubuh Himeko penuh dengan harga diri dan kuasa—atas orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Dihiasi pembawaan arogan, simpati secukupnya, dan tanpa belas kasih. Ditambah tatapan yang tidak menerima bantahan. Tapi begitu anggun dan agung._

_"Mereka sama-sama lambang dari kefanaan. Usia yang pendek untuk menunjukkan keindahannya. Setidaknya, di jaman penuh konflik seperti sekarang ini." Ada ketidak-setujuan dan cemooh dalam kata-katanya. Tapi Himeko mengucapkannya tanpa emosi, seakan sekadar membicarakan cuaca._

_"Yagaru-sama meminta kehadiranmu di _Honden_," kata Yurika begitu ia mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya. Yagaru adalah guru semua miko muda, kepala dari para tetua._

_"Yang Dipertuankan Perdana Menteri Kiri." Himeko mengumumkan klien yang akan ia temui di _Honden_. Melalui tatapan mereka, Yurika tahu bahwa Himeko telah meramalkan kunjungan ini dalam mimpinya. Yurika mengangguk, mengiyakan._

_Himeko kembali menatap sakura merah tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Sehingga Yurika dapat melihat profil wajahnya dari samping. _

_"Sepertinya, sakura merah akan mekar di _Shishinden," _Kelopak mata Himeko sedikit turun, menyembunyikan bola matanya dengan lembut ke balik bulu matanya yang rapat. Menyembunyikan seluruh ekspresi yang tersisa dari wajahnya. _

_"Kau tak tahu siapa yang ingin disingkirkan Fujiwara no Daiounji no Yotsuhisa?" Yurika menyebut gelar sang Perdana Menteri Kiri. Rasa terkejut tergambar jelas dalam nada suaranya._

_"Lebih mudah melihat pengaruh kematian Arahiko no Ni no Miya terhadap perguliran kekuasaan di kekaisaran ini daripada melihat di mana darah beliau ditumpahkan atau tubuh beliau dikuburkan."_

_Arahiko no Ni no Miya adalah pangeran kedua, saingan utama pangeran ketiga yang didukung Perdana Menteri Kiri setelah kematian putra mahkota._

_"Miya...-sama...?" Suara Yurika tercekat di tengorokannya. Yurika tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan sang Pangeran. Tapi ia banyak mendengar kisah tentang prestasi Miya-sama yang membuatnya dikagumi dan disukai banyak pejabat dan abdi istana. Rasa kagumnya semakin bertambah setelah ia melihatnya melintasi _sando_ ke _haiden _musim gugur lalu._

_Yurika tahu bahwa Himeko mengamati reaksi dan ekspresi wajahnya. Mungkin menikmati semua itu. Tapi ia tak bisa mempedulikan hal itu lebih dari keselamatan Miya-sama._

_"Apakah kau akan mencegah mereka membunuhnya?" Harapan melayang-layang tak pasti di hati Yurika. Bagaimanapun, yang dihadapinya adalah Himeko. _

_"Haruskah?" Himeko kembali menatap Yurika. Tatapan matanya tak dapat dibaca. "Aku memang bosan melihat mayat, dengan atau tanpa darah, berkeliaran dalam mimpiku. Berakhirnya perang panjang tahun lalu bahkan tak terlalu mempengaruhi hal itu. Dia hanya akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak."_

_"Dia pangeran." Yurika menggertakkan giginya, tak menyetujui pandangan Himeko._

_"Dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikan Kaneda memiliki pengaruh terbesar dalam pemerintahan." Yang berarti ia akan melakukan apapun—termasuk membantu Perdana Menteri Kiri—jika itu perlu dilakukan. Dan Himeko membiarkan pikiran itu tercermin di matanya, tersampaikan dengan jelas pada Yurika. _

_Lalu ia melintasi kamarnya menuju koridor panjang yang langsung menghubungkan kamarnya dengan _Honden_. Seakan sebelumnya mereka hanya membicarakan tentang dekorasi kamar atau kue manis untuk menemani upacara minum teh—bukannya rencana pembunuhan seorang pangeran oleh seorang perdana menteri._

_Setelah Himeko keluar dari kamarnya, Yurika mendongkakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit menahan air mata frustrasi, berpura-pura menatap satu titik di langit-langit. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berat, kemudian mengikuti Himeko._)

"Dan, _CUT_!" teriak sutradara Aoyama dari sisi panggung. "Kerja bagus, anak-anak! Kemarilah! Kita akan memeriksa hasil rekamannya untuk memutuskan adegan mana yang perlu diulang untuk mendapat sudut yang lebih baik."

Kyoko dan aktor lainnya berkumpul di depan monitor kecil yang memutar adegan tadi.

"Saat kau menatap Yurika untuk pertama kalinya, Kyoko-kun, itu sangat bagus. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih pas dan kesannya lebih kuat daripada kesan saat pemotretan. Memang agak beda dari saat kita latihan membaca naskah minggu lalu, tapi Haru-chan, improvisasimu sangat mengagumkan," bahas Aoyama

Kyoko dan Yumeno mengucapkan terima kasih atas tanggapan itu sebelum salah satu asisten Aoyama meneruskan,

" Sayangnya, sudut yang kita dapat kurang bagus untuk menangkap ekspresi kalian."

"Benar. Kita akan mengulang adegan itu, saat Himeko menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dan adegan solo Yurika. Kita perlu meng-_close-up_ ekspresi kalian," kata Aoyama.

Setelah beberapa arahan, para make-up artis segera menghampiri para pemain untuk memeriksa penampilan mereka dan memperbaikinya jika perlu. Sementara staff panggung dan pencahayaan mengecek kembali semua kelengkapan, tampilan artistik, dan keamanan setting.

Kemudian, mereka pun mengulang adegan-adegan tersebut.

Menjelang jam empat sore, Tsuruga sampai di lokasi syuting. Yang mengejutkan, ia datang bersamaan dengan Tsukasa. Mereka langsung menghampiri Aoyama, Kyoko, Yumeno, dan yang lainnya, yang sedang mengamati adegan dalam _Honden_—saat Himeko bersama semua miko tinggi menerima kunjungan Perdana Menteri Kiri—setelah Aoyama memanggil mereka untuk bergabung.

Pada adegan itu, Himeko meminta sang perdana menteri untuk menunggu sampai bulan baru selanjutnya. Baik Himeko maupun sang perdana menteri duduk di balik tirai sementara para miko muda dan abdi perdana menteri duduk di luar tirai.

Tsukasa mengamati adegan itu dengan wajah datar. Saat matanya dan Kyoko beradu, ia menyeringai. Kyoko dapat melihat rasa terhibur menari di matanya. Dan jantung Kyoko kehilangan satu ketukan dalam ritmenya.

_Tidak, tidak. Jangan singgung soal Ise. Jangan di depan Tsuruga. Kumohon, tutup mulut _playboy_ itu_, do'a Kyoko dalam hati.

Setelah malam syukuran _Dark Moon_, satu hal yang sangat jelas bagi Kyoko: Tsuruga tidak bisa mentoleransi sikap ceroboh juniornya dalam hubungan pria-wanita. Terutama jika juniornya itu adalah wanita. Ia mengerti maksud baik Tsuruga untuk mencegahnya terlibat skandal. Bagaimanapun, posisinya sebagai aktris pemula masih terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi skandal.

Selama produksi B.J., hal itu diperparah perannya sebagai kakak yang mengidap _sister-complex_ kronis. Lebih dari dua kali, ia melihat sikap over-protektif dan super-posesif Cain saat Setsu didekati pria, bahkan saat mereka tidak sedang memerankan Cain dan Setsu. Setiap kalinya, ia melihat kilasan Raja Setan atau Kaisar Malam. Cukup menyiksa untuk membuat Kyoko bersumpah tak akan lengah terhadap pendekatan pria mana pun.

Sepertinya, do'a Kyoko terjawab karena Tsukasa malah tenggelam dalam diskusi dengan Aoyama.

-0-0-0-

"Himeko-mu lebih bagus daripada saat kita membaca naskah," komentar Ren.

Mogami berpaling menatapnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Ren tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku tak sabar untuk segera berhadapan langsung dengan Himeko-mu," jawab Tsuruga dengan tulus. Senyum cerah dan lebar terkembang di wajah Mogami. Pipinya bersemu akibat rasa senang dan malu-malu. Seakan memenuhi harapan Ren adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Ren meringis. Seandainya gadis itu tahu betapa besar pengaruh ekspresi itu pada dirinya, tubuhnya, terutama hatinya. Seandainya gadis itu tahu apa yang ia harapkan darinya saat ini. Gadis itu pasti akan lari ketakutan menjauhi dirinya. Padahal seharusnya, ia bertugas untuk memerankan Sakuragi Kyoshi sebagai aktor profesional dan melindungi gadis itu dari Amagami.

"Apakah...apakah kau lebih menyukai Himeko yang ini?" tanya Mogami penuh harap. Ia menatap Ren dengan lurus dan mata yang jernih seakan jawabannya berarti segalanya bagi gadis itu. Dan sesuatu dalam diri Ren terlepas. Ia sudah terlalu lama menahan diri. Ia bahkan menahan diri saat sesi pemotretan mereka bersama.

Ia tahu Yashiro mengawasi mereka dengan mata penuh mimpinya. Ia bisa merasakan senyum lebar konyolnya tanpa perlu melirik wajahnya. Hanya dengan diam terpesona pada makhluk mungil dihadapannya, ia yakin telah menambah daftar panjang 'sikap bodoh Tsuruga Ren menyangkut Mogami Kyoko'. Ia dapat membayangkan Yashiro dengan senang hati menambahkan kejadian ini pada daftar itu.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, ia sudah tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak bisa memikirkannya. Sesuatu dalam cara gadis itu menatapnya dan cara matanya berbinar menghentikan kerja otaknya.

"Tentu saja...," jawab Ren dengan senyum menggoda, tak membuang waktunya dengan senyum pangeran yang sopan.

Semua emosi meninggalkan wajah Mogami. Ren tahu gadis itu merasakan bahaya kemudian mulai panik. Tapi ia tak akan membiarkan Mogami lolos begitu saja sementara ia sendiri tersiksa karena gadis itu.

"...aku sangat suka..." Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ucapannya bermakna ganda. Ren mengelus pipinya dengan punggung telunjuknya, menyelipkan anak rambut yang liar ke belakang telinganya. Kemudian membelai garis rahangnya. Tatapannya mengikuti gerakan jarinya kemudian mengelus bibirnya sementara jarinya berhenti di bawah dagunya. Gadis itu gemetar di bawah tatapannya.

Dan Ren berharap, gadis itu gemetar dengan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Sementara mereka berada di tempat lain. Dalam situasi yang sangat berbeda. Semuanya tak berhubungan dengan akting. Semuanya berhubungan dengan mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua.

Sorot tak pasti di mata madu gadis itu melenyapkan sihir apapun yang mengikat Ren. Otaknya kembali bekerja. Ia pasti sudah membiarkan pikirannya tercermin di matanya. Dan membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menarik diri dari Mogami.

"...Himeko-mu akan jadi lawan yang menarik untuk Kyoshi-ku," dengan susah payah ia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada menantang. Sementara hatinya berkata, _Aku menyukai_mu_. Aku _menyukai_mu. _Aku_ menyukaimu._

Mogami cemberut. Mata emasnya menyipit. Ia pasti akan menuduhnya _playboy_ dan menceramahinya lagi tentang sikap sopan orang Jepang dan sikap profesional. Seakan Ren bermaksud menjadi _playboy_ dan tidak bersikap seperti aktor Jepang profesional saja!

Tapi jika yang dituduhkan Mogami benar, itu hanya karena kesalahan gadis itu sendiri. Kenapa gadis itu harus begitu manis? Bahkan sekarang, saat ia sedang cemberut?

Dan ia pasti akan mencium bibir kecilnya itu untuk menghentikan ceramahnya. Seharusnya gadis itu menciumnya—yang pasti akan lebih efektif—daripada mengkuliahinya. Efektif untuk apa? Dia tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Tidak dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Jadi, untuk mencegah hal itu, ia menimpali ceramah Mogami tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Untunglah Aoyama sudah memutuskan adegan mana yang perlu direkam ulang. Mogami kembali ke panggung, sementara Ren mengganti kostumnya.

Setelah ini, ia akan melakukan adegan saat ia menyelinap ke depan kamar Himeko dan bertemu dengannya sebagai Sakuragi Kyoshi. Kemudian lompat ke adegan saat Himeko pertama kali menerima kunjungannya ke _Honden_ sebagai Arahiko no Ni no Miya yang dilanjutkan dengan perdebatannya dengan Himeko di _Honden—_tentu saja dari balik tirai_._

-0-0-0-

Menjelang tengah malam, Kyoko mondar-mandir di ruang gantinya. Ia masih menunggu di sana walaupun pengambilan gambarnya selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Sesekali ia berhenti, berbisik kepada diri sendiri, lalu berteriak, menangis, dan menggeram pelan.

Tsuruga Ren sudah tahu. Kyoko tak tahu bagaimana seniornya itu mengetahuinya. Tapi Kyoko yakin bahwa Tsuruga, entah bagaimana, sudah mengetahui tentang perjalanan ke Ise.

Pasti. Karena satu-satunya alasan lain yang mungkin membuatnya marah adalah kejadian di ruang gantinya pada hari pemotretan. Tapi hari itu, Tsuruga bersikap biasa di luar sikap diamnya. Ia bahkan sudah bersikap ramah kepadanya pada hari pembacaan naskah.

Kyoko memang ketakutan karena sikap diam Tsuruga. Tapi bukan karena mencurigai sikap diam itu sebagai amarah. Lagipula, tak satupun ikiryo-nya merasakan kemarahan dari Tsuruga saat itu. Dia hanya takut Tsuruga akan terus mendiamkannya seperti itu. Seakan dia tak ada.

Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa sikap marahnya lebih baik daripada sikap diamnya. Setidaknya itu berarti sesuatu. Itu berarti Tsuruga menanggapi keberadaannya.

Tapi tetap saja. Saat Tsuruga mengeluarkan senyum Kaisar Malam-nya, Kyoko tahu ada yang salah. Tsuruga terus melancarkan godaannya walaupun telah melihat ia panik. Ia hanya berhenti saat Kyoko diliputi perasaan tak jelas yang membuatnya ketakutan. Perasaan tak jelas yang berhubungan dengan gelenyar hangat di dadanya dan tungkai yang mati rasa.

Jadi, Tsuruga pasti berniat menghukumnya dengan kemunculan Kaisar Malam. Itu berarti Tsuruga marah kepadanya. Dan tak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal selain perjalanan ke Ise.

Kyoko kembali mondar-mandir di ruangannya dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia membuka pintunya dan mengintip ke ujung koridor. Berharap melihat Tsuruga melintas dari studio ke ruang gantinya.

Ia bertekad akan menjelaskan kejadian itu kepadanya kemudian meminta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan hal itu darinya. Ia juga akan menambahkan pendapat Yumeno untuk meredam kemarahannya.

Wajah Kyoko bersemu. Tidak, tidak, ia tak akan menyebutkan komentar Yumeno tentang hubungan mereka. Itu hanya akan membuat Tsuruga bertambah marah. Ia tak ingin menambah sesi pertemuan dengan Kaisar Malam. Tidak, terima kasih.

Membayangkan harus menghadapi Kaisar Malam membuat Kyoko gemetar dan menggulung ketakutan seperti tupai kecil.

Kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki dan suara yang menyerupai suara Tsuruga dari arah ujung koridor. Kyoko segera merangkak ke pintu. Ia menelan ludah sebelum mengintip ke balik pintu.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kyoko berdiri kemudian membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Ia berlari ke ujung koridor dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Pintu ruang ganti Tsuruga masih tertutup. Dan dari celah jendela di atas pintu, Kyoko tahu lampu di ruangan itu masih padam.

Kyoko menghela nafas dan kembali ke ruangannya. Saat memasuki ruangannya, ia merasakan angin dingin menyapu tengkuknya. Kyoko berbalik sambil mengelus tengkuknya untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Ia melihat ke atas dan menemukan AC ruangannya di-_set_ pada temperatur terendah .

Kyoko melintasi ruangan dan mengambil _remote control_ untuk menaikkan temperatur AC. Kemudian setetes cairan dingin menetes ke pipinya. Kyoko mendongkak dan melihat darah menetes dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau tertangkap," geram sebuah suara yang dalam seakan teredam sesuatu dari bawah kakinya sementara Kyoko merasakan benda berlendir, dingin, dan menjijikkan mengelus kakinya.

Kyoko menunduk. Benda itu melingkari dan mencengkram pergelangan kakinya dengan batang-batang yang menyerupai jemari yang membusuk. Di samping benda itu, terbuka lubang tipis menyerupai seringai dengan gigi-gigi tajam. Di antara rambut hitam berantakan, sepasang mata ungu gelap menatap langsung ke mata Kyoko.

Mata Kyoko terbelalak.

* * *

AN/: Hehe, _first cliffhanger_ _end_.

Perubahan rencana dalam urutan kejadian. Gimana pun, fic ini bergenre _romance_. Kalo ga gini, bisa-bisa aku bakal menerlantarkan bagian _romance_ dari fic ini.

Tapi, Kyoko bakal tetep bertemu lagi ama Yui kok! Adegan dari yang udah aku janjiin di bagian 03 bakal tetep ada. Tapi akan ada kejadian-kejadian penting lainnya di antaranya. Jadi sabar aja.

Voidy: Makasih udah nge-_review _juga atas pujiannya *_blush_* Genre fic supranatural yang aku pake di fic ini ngga cuma mengacu sama setan. Banyak kekuatan-kekuatan aneh yang aku definisikan sebagai supranatural di fic ini. Dan, ya, Kyoko di fic ini agak beda dari Kyoko original terutama dari awal-awal Skip Beat! Aku mengembangkan Kyoko ini dari chapter terakhir Skip Beat! yang kubaca (177) dan aku akan berusaha agar Kyoko ga terlalu OOC.

Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini. Dukungan dan pembaca yang menunggu lanjutan fic akan menjadi bahan bakar yang sangat berarti buat semangatku. Jadi aku selalu menyambut _review_ dari kalian.

Terakhir, Happy Independent Day! Dirgahayu HUT NKRI ke -66. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

Dengan tulus,

E.C.


	5. Bagian 05: Pertemuan

Head note:

Yurei: Roh orang mati yang gentayangan karena dendam atau terikat pada suatu tempat, benda, atau seseorang. Biasanya roh wanita.

Susanoo Omikami: Dewa Laut dan Badai. Juga dianggap sebagai penguasa yomi (dunia orang mati dan para youkai). Bersama Amateratsu Omikami dan Tsukiyomi no Mikoto (Tsukuyomi no Kami), merupakan salah satu dari tiga bersaudara anak Izanagi dan Izanami.

Youkai: Roh gentayangan, siluman, setan dan makhluk-makhluk spiritual yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Makhluk halus selain Kami (Dewa-dewa).

Kekkai: sejenis perisai spiritual yang dibuat pada suatu area dan berfungsi untuk melindungi/mengisolasi area tersebut atau sesuatu yang ada di dalammya.

Kuji-in: 9 matra dan mudra (gerakan tangan) yang digunakan pada prosesi penyucian Shinto dan Budha-Jepang. Dikenal sebagai mantra onmyodo (berdasarkan taoisme) yang berasal dari klan Hata (saingan klan Seimei pada masa Heian). Disebut juga sebagai matra Hata-no-Doman.

Shikoku: pendeta Shinto (pria)

Miko: pendeta Shinto (wanita)

Shirahime: secara bahasa berarti Puteri Putih. Diartikan sebagai wanita salju. Diceritakan sebagai yokai wanita cantik yang suka menipu dan membunuh pria yang tersesat dalam badai salju.

ikiryo: bagian dari roh orang yang masih hidup. Terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya karena rasa amarah dan dendam yang luar biasa.

kotodama: jiwa/roh (dari) kata, dipercaya bahwa setiap kata memiliki jiwa dan kekuatan. Jika digunakan sesuai dengan makna sejatinya, dapat mempengaruhi objek yang mendengar kata tersebut.

seiza: duduk secara formal. Kedua kaki dilipat dan dirapatkan, tubuh duduk tegak diatas tumit, punggung kaki menempel ke bawah.

Amagami no Ou: secara bahasa berarti penguasa Amagami.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**Gerbang Surga**

Bagian 05: Pertemuan

Kyoko tak bisa menjerit. Ia mengayunkan kakinya. Berusaha membebaskan diri dari makhluk menjijikan yang menyerupai gumpalan daging busuk di kakinya. Dengan sia-sia, ia malah terjungkal ke belakang.

Setelah beberapa kali kegagalan yang membuat seringai makhluk itu semakin lebar, Kyoko menginjakkan tumit kakinya yang bebas ke salah satu 'mata' makhluk itu. Serangan itu berhasil melepaskan cengkraman makhluk itu. Kyoko segera berlari keluar ruangannya.

_Peri jahat_, pikir Kyoko. Ia ingat Sei-san dan Yui-san pernah memperingatkannya tentang bahaya peri jahat. Sambil berlari di sepanjang koridor, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang mereka katakan untuk mengatasi kondisi semacam ini.

Belum lagi ia berhasil mengingatnya, ia menyadari bahwa koridor yang dilaluinya terasa semakin sepi. Sepi yang tidak masuk akal. Karena seharusnya, masih ada banyak staf _Gate of Heaven _yang mondar mandir di sepanjang koridor—syuting hari itu belum selesai.

Lalu ia merasakan angin hangat menerpa pipinya. Sesuatu berwarna jingga melaluinya dengan cepat. Ia mendengar geraman yang mengucapkan sebuah kata. Kata yang diikuti dengan geram kesakitan peri jahat itu. Kyoko menoleh dan melihat peri jahat itu berkelit dari semburan api. Di antara mereka, Kyoko melihat sosok yang telah lama tak ia lihat. Sosok itu tak berubah, tak berbeda dari yang ia ingat. Tapi saat itu, sikap tubuhnya menunjukkan kemarahan murni, bukan perhatian dan kelembutan.

"Beraninya _yurei_ rendahan sepertimu mengincarnya?" Sosok itu kembali menyerang si Peri Jahat. Peri itu meraung dan membalas serangannya. Mereka saling melemparkan serangan dan berkelit dari serangan lawan.

Kyoko terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Yui...?" bisiknya lemah. Ia tak pernah melihat Yui semarah itu. Dan setelah sekian tahun tak melihatnya. Ini terlalu mengguncangkan.

"Yui! Kemarahanmu membuang-buang waktu!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Kyoko. Yui mengumpat lirih. Kyoko menoleh saat Yui balas berteriak, "Ini yurei suruhan Susanoo Omikami-sama!"

Kasuga berlari ke arah mereka. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah Kyoko lalu ia berhenti di sampingnya. Ia menarik Kyoko ke belakangnya, menjauh dari pertempuran, sebelum memperhatikan musuh mereka. Membaca, meneliti, menimbang setiap gerakan dan serangan lawan. Matanya berkilat dengan pemahaman. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis tipis. Walaupun yurei itu kehilangan bentuk sehingga menyerupai yurei rendahan, kekuatan yurei itu memang sekelas abdi Susanoo Omikami.

"Dia bukan suruhan Susanoo lagi. _Yurei_ itu dinodai terlalu banyak elemen negatif dari dunia manusia," gumamnya. Ia melirik ke gadis mungil yang tanpa sadar menggenggam erat lengannya. Mata gadis itu terserap ke pertarungan di depan mereka. Lalu gadis itu mendongkak menatapnya. Aktris sampai ke tulang, Kyoko menuntutnya menolong Yui hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Selain menerobos kekkai yang dibangun yurei itu. Aku masih harus mempertahankan kekkai itu agar tidak bisa dimasuki manusia biasa atau ditembus yurei lain. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengucapkan Kuji-in? Yui sudah mengajarimu kan?" Tsukasa mengabaikan tuntutannya, ia hanya punya cukup energi pikiran untuk menangani kekkai. Di tepi kesadarannya, ia merasakan desakan yurei-yurei kecil berusaha membuat lubang.

Mata Kyoko membulat. Ia ingat sekarang. Mantra yang diajarkan Sei dan Yui padanya disebut Kuji-in, terdiri dari sembilan kata yang didukung sembilan mudra, gerakan tangan... Tapi ia hanya ingat enam kata dan mudra pertama. Tidak ada gunanya jika ia hanya mengucapkan sebagian saja. Bahkan mungkin ia justru akan memanggil bencana. Tapi jika ia menggunakannya kata per kata sesuai dengan maknanya...

"...yomi no shinshoku...!" Gumpalan yurei hitam itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari Yui. Ia meluncur langsung menuju mereka. Pemuda itu menoleh sambil menarik Kyoko ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada waktu lagi. Kyoko melipat jemarinya di depan dada.

"Rin (Kekuatan Tubuh dan Pikiran), Pyo (Arah dari Energi), Tou (Harmoni Alam Semesta), Sha (Kesembuhan)." Kyoko mengubah tautan jemarinya untuk setiap kata. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada sosok yang ia percaya bisa membantunya saat itu.

Seperti saat ia pertama kali mempraktikannya di tepi sungai di Kyoto, setiap kata membuat tangan Kyoko bersinar. Sinar itu terakumulasi kemudian terlepas dari genggamannya saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Kou (kemenangan)!" Sinar itu melesat dan masuk ke tubuh Yui. Sesuai harapannya, Yui bergerak lebih cepat dan kuat. Ia melesat dengan ringan dan memaku yurei itu ke lantai, tepat beberapa senti dari mereka.

Yui mengangkat lengannya untuk mengeluarkan serangan terakhir, 'kou' juga berarti 'menghancurkan', untuk menghancurkan yurei itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Yurei itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyoko melihat sesuatu, semacam air mata mengalir di mata yurei itu. " ...tsuk...yo... no shinkok...," yurei itu bergumam dengan suaranya yang serak. Sesaat, hanya seperdetik, Kyoko merasakan tubuh Kasuga membeku, matanya mengeras, kemudian semua itu tenggelam dalam kekosongan.

"Hentikan." Suara Kasuga begitu dalam dan berat. Memenuhi dan menggantung di udara. Membekukan Yui tepat saat ia meluncurkan tangannya. Kyoko merasa puluhan kilogram besi menekan tubuhnya. Tidak masuk akal, tapi ia juga tak dapat bergerak. Kyoko dapat mendengar suara-suara manusia dari ujung koridor. Padahal hingga sesaat lalu ia tak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Di depan matanya, yurei itu terlepas dan segera melompat ke arah mereka. Kasuga menempatkan diri diantara Kyoko dan yurei itu.

Kasuga mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah yurei itu. Yang membuat mata Kyoko terbelalak adalah ketulusan di wajah Kasuga sementara tangannya melingkari yurei itu dengan penuh ketenangan—jelas berkebalikan dengan keliaran gerakan yurei itu. Seakan mereka—Kasuga dan yurei itu—tidak berhadapan di dunia yang sama.

"Retsu (Penguasaan Ruang dan Waktu)." Kasuga mengucapkan kata ke tujuh dari Kuji-in. Tapi, bukannya membuat mudra 'retsu' dengan tangannya, Kasuga menarik yurei itu dengan lembut ke dalam dekapannya. Gerakan yurei itu melambat, masuk langsung seakan tertarik ke dalam dekapan Kasuga.

Kasuga membisikkan satu kata lagi. Perlahan, yurei itu menjadi lebih tenang. Rambut acak-acakan yurei itu menjadi lebih rapi dan halus. Tangan-tangan yang seperti cakar berubah menjadi tangan semampai. Yurei itu menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kasuga. Kasuga mendongkak, membiarkan bibir yang mengerikan itu menyapu bibirnya sementara ia membisikkan satu kata lainnya.

Yurei yang tadinya berupa gumpalan hitam mengerikan itu mulai menampakan bentuk aslinya. Kasuga terus membisikkan kata-kata ke dalam mulut yurei itu hingga yurei itu menampakkan wujud aslinya. Rambut sehitam gagak terllihat kontras dengan kulit mulus seputih salju. Bulu mata rapat dan panjang di ujung kelopak mata, dilingkupi alis serupa semut beriring. Yurei itu terus memanggut bibir Kasuga, seakan mereguk nafasnya hingga ia mendongkak saat mengeluarkan sinar hitam yang indah.

Kyoko terpana melihatnya. Itu adalah yurei yang sangat cantik dan memesona. Mengingatkannya pada lukisan hitam-putih _Shirahime_. Tapi bukannya kesan dingin, yurei itu memancarkan aura hangat. Yurei itu melayang menjauh sementara menunduk, menatap Kasuga kemudian mencium pipinya dan menghilang. Kasuga menatap kepergian yurei itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Yui menarik kesadaran Kyoko dari pemandangan itu. Yokai itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sikap melindungi. Kyoko mengangguk, terlalu syok untuk menjawab. Yui memeluk Kyoko, melepaskan semua ketegangan dan menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Kau membiarkan manusia-manusia itu masuk," Yui mengalihkan pernyataannya pada Kasuga. Benar saja, Kyoko mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang menuju mereka. Kasuga menoleh, mengangkat bahunya. "Yurei itu sudah pergi," balasnya tak acuh.

Kyoko dapat melihat kedut kesal di rahang Yui. Ia membuka mulut untuk mendebat saat seseorang berbelok ke koridor mereka.

"Mogami-san, kau belum pulang?" Itu Tsuruga-san. Rasa lega langsung memenuhi Kyoko. Ia menoleh untuk melihat aktor bertubuh tinggi itu. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Kyoko tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghampirinya. "Kasuga-san,..." Tatapan Tsuruga beralih ke pemuda itu. Kyoko berhenti di tengah jalan. "...ada masalah apa? Kau meninggalkan kami di tengah diskusi." Tsuruga menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di samping Kyoko. Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyoko menoleh dengan penasaran ke arah Kasuga.

"Apa syutingnya sudah selesai?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, penulis itu malah balik bertanya. Tsuruga menatapnya dengan sikap menyelidik. Kemudian, tiba-tiba terlalu santai, ia menjawab bahwa syuting memang sudah selesai. Hal itu terbukti dengan kemunculan Yashiro, tak lama kemudian dari balik koridor.

"Kyoko-chan? Kau masih di sini?" Kali itu, Yashirolah yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Kyoko meringis, terutama saat ia tahu bahwa hari telah lewat tengah malam. Sementara Kyoko ditahan dan diinterograsi oleh Tsuruga dan Yashiro, Kasuga meminta diri untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kyoko mendelik ke arahnya, _Pengkhianat!_ Kasuga hanya tersenyum santai membalas tuduhan itu.

Akhirnya, Kyoko harus menerima tawaran—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—Tsuruga untuk diantar pulang dengan mobilnya. _Lihat sisi positifnya. Setidaknya aku bisa berbicara dan meminta maaf kepada Tsuruga-san sebelum ia pulang. Sesuai dengan tujuanku menunggunya. Hiks._

-0-0-0-

_BLAM!_

Tsukiyo mendongkak dari surat yang ia baca. Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar itu diikuti suara keras derap kaki menaiki tangga. Melipat surat itu, Tsukiyo bangkit dan menghampiri Si Pembuat Keributan. Sungguh, terkadang ia berharap pemuda itu bisa sedikit menahan diri dari sikap dramatis.

Pintu ke kamar pemuda itu terbuka lebar. Tsukiyo berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamati punggung pemuda yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa setelah Hikari meninggal, ia menjadi abdi Susanoo?" Tanpa berbalik, pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaannya. Nada bicaranya tajam menuduh.

"Meninggal berarti masuk ke _yomi, _dunia orang mati. Apakah aneh jika Susanoo Omikami-sama mengangkatnya sebagai abdi saat menemukannya di daerah kekuasaannya?" Ketenangan dalam suara Tsukiyo, ketidak-acuhannya membakar kemarahan Tsukasa. Ia berbalik dengan ganas dan memaku Tsukiyo ke dinding.

Mata abu gadis itu berkilau perak, tetap tenang, tak bergeming. Jauh, tertutup, tak terjangkau. Jemarinya mencengkram leher kecil gadis itu. Ia ingin mengacaukan ketenangan itu, menimbulkan riak, bukan, ombak besar di mata gadis itu. Ia ingin gadis itu melihat juga merasakan sakit dan kekacauan di hatinya. Kekacauan karena keegoisan gadis itu. Ketidak-pedulian gadis itu.

Gadis itu meringis, hanya meringis saat paru-parunya terbakar, kekurangan udara. Tak sedetik pun tangannya berusaha melepas cengkraman Tsukasa. Tangannya tetap tergantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Penerimaan di mata gadis itu membuatnya frustrasi, gila. Sekaligus sadar. Ia benci kepasrahan di mata gadis itu, benci penerimaannya yang tanpa batas atas setiap kejadian apapun sebagai kewajaran. Seakan ia tak pernah memiliki emosi maupun harapan. Bahkan harapan pada janji mereka. Dan Tsukasa, betapapun gadis itu melukainya, tak pernah bisa melihat gadis itu tersakiti.

Akal sehat mulai menyusup ke otaknya yang mendidih karena amarah. Tsukiyo benar, seharusnya ia bisa memperkirakan Hikari akan menjadi abdi Susanoo. Perlahan, Tsukasa melonggarkan cengkramannya. Tsukiyo menarik nafas dengan tajam dan dalam. Suara tarikan nafasnya yang tercekik membuat Tsukasa meringis.

Ia menahan lidahnya dari meminta maaf. Amarahnya masih ada, dan itu mendorongnya untuk mengabaikan kesejahteraan gadis itu. Hikari. Hikari-nya adalah gadis pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Temannya yang paling berharga. Korban tak bersalah yang pertama, yang jatuh ke bawah kotodamanya, secara tak sengaja terjebak dalam aksi balas dendamnya kepada klan Amagami.

Walaupun kotodamanya berasal dari Tsukiyo, balas dendam kepada klan Amagami adalah keinginannya, bukan keinginan gadis itu. Tapi ..., seandainya Tsukiyo memperingatkannya... seandainya Tsukiyo mengasumsikan rencana lain...

"Yurei yang diberikan Saena-sama kepada Fukuyama adalah Hikari." Tsukasa memulai penjelasannya. Tangannya meluncur meninggalkan Tsukiyo. Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

Ini adalah rencananya. Membocorkan tentang Himiko kepada Fukuyama, memaksa Saena-sama mengambil kembali kekuatannya. Hingga Saena-sama akan menawarkan salah satu yureinya kepada Fukuyama untuk menyerang Kyoko. Mereka tahu, yurei yang akan ditawarkannya pasti salah satu pengikut Susanoo Omikami, bukan pengikut Amateratsu Omikami. Himiko tak mungkin melakukan hal itu kepada dewanya sendiri. Lalu Tsukasa akan membereskan kekacauan itu sehingga mendapat pengakuan dari kuil Susanoo. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka yurei yang akan ditawarkan itu adalah Hikari.

"Saena-sama memperkirakan rencana kita. Berpura-pura terjebak didalamnya. Karena itulah dia..." Kepala tertunduk dalam, Tsukasa memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa bersalah dan rendah. Himiko adalah ratu yang kejam dan licik bagi musuhnya. Saat memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Kyoko ke klan Amagami, seharusnya ia siap menghadapi kekejamannya.

"Yui hampir memusnahkannya. Dia menatapku. Aku mengenali matanya. Aku... aku tak bisa... aku..."

"Kau menghentikan Yui." Tsukiyo menangkup wajah Tsukasa. Membimbingnya untuk menatapnya. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari matanya yang sebiru laut.

"Aku mengembalikannya ke _yomi_. Kali ini, ia tak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Ia bahkan tak akan bisa bereinkarnasi. Padahal ia berjanji untuk menemuiku di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi, tanpa menghormati keinginannya, aku..." Dengan pahit, dengan keras kepala, Tsukasa melontarkan kata-kata itu. Menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki jiwa dan bisa tinggal di yomi." Tsukiyo membiarkan kebenaran itu tercermin di matanya. Tsukasa terdiam. Ia mencari-cari ke dalam mata gadis itu. Lama, dan ia menerima pernyataan gadis itu.

"Aku telah melakukan yang terbaik." Luka masih terlihat segar di mata pemuda itu. Tapi Tsukiyo melihat ia mencoba menguatkan diri.

Tsukiyo membiarkan insting menuntun jemarinya untuk menyusuri punggung tangan kiri pemuda itu. Di sana, sebuah batu merah tertanam dibalik epidermisnya. Batu yang muncul setiap pemuda itu mengaktifkan kotodamanya. Tanda yang akan semakin terlihat jelas seiring peningkatan kekuatan kotodama pemuda itu. Bukti perjuangan pemuda itu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kotodamanya. Bukti semakin kuatnya ikatan kontrak antara mereka.

Membentangkan jemarinya yang lain di atas jantung Tsukasa, Tsukiyo merebahkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pembuatan segelnya. "Aku tahu kau melakukannya," jawabnya menenangkan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

-0-0-0-

Setelah Tsuruga mengantarnya pulang, Yui kembali muncul di kamar Kyoko. Yokai itu muncul begitu saja di depan jendelanya. Malam itu, mereka berbagi cerita. Yui menceritakan bahwa sekarang ia dan Sei 'terikat' dengan keluarga jauh klan Amagami—karena itulah ia mengenal Kasuga. Yui menceritakan bahwa ia melihat Kyoko di Kuil Ise dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti dan menjaganya.

Untuk alasannya, Yui hanya berkata, "Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu? Kau bahkan tak bisa mengingat matra semudah Kuji-in."

"Tapi kenapa sekarang? Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada peri jahat menyerangku. Selama aku ada di Tokyo, aku bahkan tak pernah melihat peri." Kyoko teringat peringatan Reino. Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi 'ikatan' antara Amagami dengan Sei dan Yui, juga sikap Kasuga yang seakan terbiasa menghadapi masalah dengan peri membuatnya sedikit mencurigai Amagami. Tak ada salahnya bertanya kan?

"Umm, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Amagami?" Yui menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sebelum bertanya alasan Kyoko menanyakan hal itu. Dengan enggan, Kyoko menceritakan tentang Reino dan peringatannya yang mencurigakan. Ia tak mau Yui tahu kejadian memalukan terkait 'ikiryo'-nya dan _Vain-day_. Diluar dugaan, Yui malah bertanya bagaimana mereka saling mengenal.

Awalnya, Kyoko tak mau menjawab. Setelah dipaksa, Kyoko menceritakan semuanya—termasuk pengkhianatan Shotaro—semua cerita saling terhubung sehingga Kyoko terpaksa harus menceritakan tentang aib terbesar dalam hidupnya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Huh?" Kyoko tak bisa membaca ekspresi Yui selama ia bercerita, jadi ia tak menduga reaksi Yui.

"Umm, Yui-san, kau tak akan membakarnya, menghajarnya atau semacammya seperti yang kau lakukan pada peri jahat itu?" Menimbang sikap Yui yang meledak-ledak saat menemukannya diserang peri jahat, ia yakin Yui akan melumatkan Shotaro. Dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu sebelum ia sendiri berhasil membalas dendam.

"Jadi bocah itu menipumu dan kau ingin balas dendam kepadanya. Ini hanya masalah antara sesama manusia. Tak ada urusannya denganku kan?" Pertanyaan itu seharusnya tak mengagetkan Kyoko. Walaupun ia senang karena bisa mengatasi sendiri balas dendammya, walaupun ia tahu Yui tak pernah tertarik dengan urusan manusia, ia sedikit berharap Yui tidak akan bersikap sedingin itu. Yui adalah temannya kan? Dia bilang dia akan menjaganya kan?

"Jadi, apakah kau juga berpikir kalau sebaiknya aku mundur dari film ini?" Sebenarnya, Kyoko tak ingin melepas film itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi jika Reino benar, sementara Sei dan Yui 'terikat' kepada keluarga Amagami. Prospek menghadapi hal semacam tadi sendirian sedikit membuatnya takut.

Yui malah menjawab pertanyaan Kyoko dengan menanyakan alasannya untuk bertahan di film itu. Awalnya dengan ragu, Kyoko menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sedikit-demi sedikit topik tentang G_ate of Heaven,_ Kaneda Himeko, kesempatan pertama berhadapan dengan Tsuruga dalam peran besar, Haruka-san, para pemain lain, para kru film, bahkan tentang Kasuga, membuat Kyoko bersemangat.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kau tidak boleh mundur. Aku bisa terus bersamamu jika kau mengikat kontrak denganku. Lagipula, yang benar-benar terikat dengan orang itu hanyalah Seiryuu."

"Huh? Benarkah? Ta-tapi bukankah orang yang terikat dengan Sei-san tinggal di Ise? Kau pernah bilang akan selalu bersama Sei-san..."

"Tidak, ikatan antara Seiryuu dengan orang itu bukan kontrak yang mengharuskannya terus bersama dengannya. Bahkan tak pernah ada kontrak diantara mereka. _Aku _tinggal di Ise, orang itu tinggal di Edo sementara Seiryuu tinggal di Kyoto. Aku memang akan selalu berteman dengan Seiryuu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengikat kontrak dengan orang yang berbeda dengannya.

"Nah, sebelum kita mengikat kontrak, aku tak ingin kau terlalu rentan terhadap serangan yokai semacam tadi. Kemarilah, aku akan mengajarimu Kuji-in lagi." Yui mengulurkan tangannya seperti saat Kyoko masih kecil dulu. Kyoko merasa terbawa kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia bersama Sei dan Yui mempelajari Kuji-in sebagai permainan baru. Saat dunianya masih sesederhana dunia anak-anak.

Kini, Kyoko bukan lagi anak-anak dan Kuji-in bukan lagi sekedar permaianan. Tapi, ia tetap duduk di hadapan Yui dan mengikuti instruksinya dengan perasaan tenang dan terlindungi. Selama beberapa minggu, Kyoko berlatih mantra dan mudra Kuji-in saat ia tidak sedang kerja sambilan, mengerjakan PR, menghafalkan naskah, atau berakting. Orang-orang disekitarnya mengira bahwa ia mempelajari itu untuk mendukung perannya sebagai Himeko dan membiarkannya. Sementara Kyoko berhati-hati untuk tidak memasukkan kekuatan spiritualnnya ke dalam Kuji-in-nya tanpa pengawasan Yui.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Moko di sebuah kafe di Shibuya. Bisa dibilang, ini janji 'kencan' pertama mereka. Kyoko sangat senang. Apalagi, setelah _event_ V-day, ini adalah pertama kalinya Moko memanggilnya lagi untuk bertemu di luar. Ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga ia hanya membaca makna setiap bunyi Kuji-in dari catatannya tanpa melatih mudranya. Ia tak ingin secara tidak sengaja memasukkan kekuatan spiritual ke dalam Kuji-in-nya dan menarik perhatian yang tidak diperlukan.

-0-0-0-

Saena memasuki ruang minum teh dengan tenang lalu duduk di tempat tamu. Di hadapannya, ayahnya menuangkan air mendidih ke dalam gelas keramik yang akan mereka gunakan sore itu—sebuah prosesi penting untuk menghilangkan bau keramik dalam upacara minum teh.

Saena mengikuti dan menghayati makna setiap detail prosesi upacara dengan terlatih. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai gilirannya meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh ayahnya. Ia memperhatikan pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu.

Waktu telah mengikis kemudaan pria itu, menyebarkan uban putih di kepalanya dan kerut halus di wajah tampannya. Tapi waktu tak bisa menyentuh kekuatan maupun kekuasaan pria itu. Semua itu masih terlihat dari sikap _seiza_-nya yang tegap. Bahkan, jika mungkin, waktu justru memperkaya kekuatannya dengan pengalaman.

Terkadang Saena bertanya-tanya, apakah pria di hadapannya itu adalah seorang manusia? Apakah mungkin ada manusia dengan kekuasaan sebesar pria itu? Tak adakah dewa yang berani menyentuh pria itu? Dulu, semua itu membuatnya bangga dan menghormati pria itu. Pria itu adalah ayahnya.

Tapi semua itu adalah dulu, sebelum ayahnya, Sang Amagami no Ou membunuh Kyoshi. Meninggalkannya tanpa pilihan selain berpisah dari anak mereka, Kyoko. Membuatnya hidup bagai buronan, dikejar dan harus selalu bersembunyi. Menyeretnya pulang—mempermalukannya dengan melucuti kekuatan spiritualnya dihadapan seluruh anggota klan—lalu selama bertahun-tahun dengan kejam mengurungnya di tempat yang paling mengerikan. _Tempat itu_.

Sekarang, kedudukannya tak beda dengan anggota biasa. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kehilangan rasa hormat pada pria itu. Pengkhianatan Amagami no Ou kepada dirinya dan Kyoshi-lah yang tak pernah bisa ia maafkan. Jika pria itu adalah orang lain. Jika pria itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya sendiri, ia mungkin bisa mengobati atau menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang ia alami akibat pengkhianatan itu. Sayangnya, pria itu memang ayah kandungnya.

"Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik." Suara Amagami no Ou yang lambat-lambat menarik perhatian Saena. Amagami no Ou menyingkirkan gelas keramiknya. Caranya mengucapkan pujian itu membuatnya terkesan sebagai kalimat lampau.

Sekejap, Saena menegang. Ia menyadari jari tangannya sedikit berkedut di atas pangkuannya. Amagami no Ou tidak sedang membicarakan penampilannya dalam upacara minum teh sore itu. Sudah pasti Tsukasa menceritakan rencananya kepada Amagami no Ou. Tapi sebanyak apa? Ataukah ini tentang Fukuyama? Tentang kekuatannya yang kembali? Beberapa kemungkinan lain melintas dipikirannya. Tapi ada juga kemungkinan ayahnya belum tahu tentang hal-hal yang krusial. Ia tak bisa mengambil risiko membuat ayahnya mencurigainya.

"Saya hanya melakukan yang seharusnya." Berlainan dengan suasana hatinya, Saena berhasil menjawab dengan topeng tenang. Amagami no Ou menatapnya dengan menyelidik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jika ia berniat mengintimidasinya dengan sikap diam, Saena bersumpah ia tak akan tunduk. Saena terus menatap ayahnya dengan tenang dan percaya diri.

"Ku dengar kau telah menerima jawaban dari bocah _half_ itu." Ruang upacara minum teh seharusnya terpisah dari permasalahan duniawi. Kekuasaan, politik, uang, permusuhan, cinta, pedang, darah. Tak satu pun dari hal itu boleh masuk ke dalam ruang yang sakral itu. Tapi Amagami no Ou telah berkata, Saena hanya bisa menjawabnya.

"Tsukasa bersedia mengatur masalah itu." Lebih tepatnya, Saena mendatangi rumah bocah itu setelah ia mengirimkan surat kepada Tsukiyo bahwa ia akan berkunjung. Pada kunjungan itu, ia menceritakan permintaan seorang politisi Toyama yang telah disetujui Amagami no Ou. Tiga hari kemudian, ia mengunjungi rumah pemuda itu lagi untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Semakin hari, sikap bocah itu semakin mirip dengan sikap seorang Amagami." Seringai ironi menyungging di bibir Amagami no Ou. Percakapan antara dirinya dengan Tsukiyo pada hari itu berkelebat dalam pikiran Saena.

"_Saena, kau tahu seberapa penting Hikari baginya. Perlukah kau melakukan hal itu?"_

"_Apa...dia memintamu melindunginya dariku? Dia mendapat pengakuan Susanoo Omikami-sama. Setelah apa yang dia rencanakan untukku dan Kyoko, bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?"_

"_Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Dia berbeda, Saena. Ia bisa mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku sudah mencarinya hampir sepanjang hidupku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan semuanya." _

"_Dengarlah dirimu sendiri, Tsukiyo. Kaulah yang mengikat kontrak dengannya. Menyeretnya ke dalam dunia kita. Selama ia hidup di dunia kita, cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengalami hal yang lebih kejam dari apa yang ku lakukan. Bukankah agak terlambat bagimu untuk bermain sebagai ibu yang protektif baginya?"_

"Benar." Saena menatap ayahnya. Dalam dua kunjungan itu, tak sekalipun Tsukasa menemuinya. Apakah pemuda itu terlalu terluka untuk bertemu langsung dengannya? Terlalu marah untuk berbicara dengannya? Apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Ataukah semua yang telah ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan Kyoko dari Amagami adalah kesalahan?

"Saya tak bisa lebih setuju lagi tentang hal itu." Tak ada sedikit pun kebohongan saat Saena mengucapkan hal itu. Karena ia yakin, seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Tsukiyo, tepat saat ia menghadiri upacara minum teh hari itu, Tsukasa tengah dalam perjalanan ke Toyama.

Pemuda itu akan mengatur siasat agar sebuah keluarga yakuza di Toyama, klan Kazama akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor bagi mereka. Dengan kemampuan sekelas Tsukasa, klan Kazama akan membunuh politisi saingan sang klien tanpa menyeret nama sang klien. Bahkan, klan itu tak akan menyadari bahwa mereka melakukannya demi klan Amagami.

Tsukasa akan melakukan semua itu tanpa memedulikan apakah perbuatan itu benar atau salah. Dengan mengesampingkan perasaannya dan mengabaikan nuraninya sendiri. Semuanya dilakukan hanya karena itu diperlukan untuk mencapai tujuan. Semua keluarga Amagami memiliki kemampuan bertindak seperti itu.

Dan Kyoko, Kyoko akan terpisah dari Amagami selama Saena masih hidup. Akhir-akhir ini ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyoshi memintanya menjauhkan Kyoko dari Amagami agar anak itu tidak pernah memiliki kemampuan semacam itu?

Akhir dari Bagian 05

* * *

AN:/ _Finally,... I'm baaaaaack!_ Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sama yang nungguin _update_ cerita ini (Aku mengalami _long-term off-track_). _Basically_, cerita ini terdiri atas setidaknya 5 cerita independen yang saling berkaitan dan tumpang tindih (Aku sudah menyelesaikan setidaknya 3 cerita, hanya saja belum dimasukkan ke dalam cerita ini).

Buat yang nunggu versi bahasa Inggris, umh,,,aku ga bisa banyak janji (aku mengalami sejenis peningkatan tuntutan kerja di dunia nyata *curhat _mode on_*). _I'm really really sorry. Please be patient and read Indonesian version for a while (if you would)._

Ryu: Yup, _Haruka has a secret_. Tapi, rahasia itu tidak berhubungan dengan sifat polosnya (nanti akan terungkap sejalan dengan perjalanan cerita). Maaf, di _chapter_ ini ga ada RenKyo _fluff _. Sementara ini, aku ingin memberi gambaran dasar konflik _romance_ antara Saena-Kasuga Kyoshiro-Tsukiyo-Tsukasa-Haruka (ini akan sangat mempengaruhi plot dan hubungan RenKyo). Ah, sedikit spoiler, Yui ga akan jadi saingan Ren kok. Kasihan, dia masih harus menghadapi Shotaro dan Reino dari _canon, _selain harus menghadapi seluruh klan Amagami.

_Next chapter:_ Kendali

_Question: _Apa aku harus menulis semua arti setiap istilah di _headnote_ setiap _chapter_ atau hanya untuk setiap ada istilah baru?

Sincerely,

E.C.


End file.
